the around the world games
by JMS135
Summary: first there was the camp games, then there was the movie games, and now here we have the around the world games, 12 campers compete to win ten thousand dollars, by competing around the world, who will win. season three of the games series.
1. prolouge

**well, I told you there is a season three of the games series, first there was the camp games, then we have the movie games, and now we have season three, the around the world games. the OCs will be introduced in this chapter so next chapter will show our first elimination. enjoy this chapter.**

" so Simon, who is participating", said Alvin. as he and Simon were looking through the mail in the kitchen to see who is participating.

" well, the entry's is closing tomorrow, and according to the contract Michael and Chassidy have decided to join in again, Cassinae and Joelle want to join as well, so we have four contestants", said Simon.

" so while we are waiting for more, what should we plan", said Alvin.

" Theodore is going to be the pilot, and Jeanette is the co-pilot, even if Jeanette is doing all the flying, while Theodore is navigating", said Simon.

" and I guess Eleanor is the server, she can serve the first class room", said Alvin.

" if we can stop arguing over who is going to be host, we will take turns in each episode", said Simon.

" yeah but we will argue over who will go first", said Alvin.

" hey what about me", said Brittany as she came in.

" well, you can do something to make up for breaking one of my games, and ruin Simon's project giving him an F which was suppose to be my job", said Alvin. getting a pelt in the head by Simon.

" you can work as a janitor", said Simon.

" WHAT, you mean clean up messes", said Brittany.

" it's the best you can make up for", said Alvin.

" I can get my nails dirty", said Brittany.

" drama queen", muttered Simon.

" I heard that", said Brittany.

" calm down Brittany, James did say we can all get paid $5,000 each at the end of the show", said Simon.

" well alright, but I want $100 from each of you and it's a deal, my sisters, and Theodore included", said Brittany.

" why", said Alvin.

" so I can get more money on my low pay job than Jeanette gets paid on her high pay job", said Brittany.

" alright, it's a deal", said Alvin. Brittany then left, Simon looked behind Alvin to see his fingers crossed.

" yeah, as if we were going to give her any of our payment, she would probably use it some more dresses, she would probably bring two suitcases of clothes with her", said Alvin.

" it could be true, after all we are going on a big trip", said Simon.

" it won't be that big if it was Just them four on the contract", said Alvin.

" Dexter said his siblings Cole and Chloe, and Girlfriend Valerie will be on the show, a he said Coles Girlfriend Paris will be on the show too", said Simon.

" so that is nine contestants", said Alvin.

" how about we go to lunch, then come back to see if anyone else has participated", said Simon, then both Alvin and Simon left for lunch, while there they waited for more contestants.

a while later they returned to see two more contestants participating.

" Tom and Nichole, it also says Charlene has joined in too, so that is 12 contestants, well I guess we have everything set up, and our plane is coming up tomorrow", said Alvin.

" well we will be able to see our contestants then", said Simon as he went down to his lab. and Alvin went up to his room.

* * *

Simon and Alvin arrived at the airport.

Theodore and Jeanette were both in control of the plane, it was a chipmunk size, but in a chipmunks view, it was like they were a human in a plane. Jeanette is on the wheel and she is focusing her fear of flying as this thing has been tested, and it has worked, Theodore is on the map locating where the first challenge will take place.

Eleanor and Brittany are in the first class room.

Alvin and Simon are outside waiting for the 12 campers to get in.

" ha, there is Michael and Chassidy", said Alvin as Michael and Chassidy came in with two new chipmunks.

" hey Michael, hey Chassidy, I was hoping you two would come back for another season", said Simon.

" yeah, this is Cassniae, my alter ego", said Chassidy. showing Cassinae.

" who's this", said Alvin.

" it's Joelle", said Michael.

" it appears to believe 12 campers will be competing in this show, you are the first 4 to arrive, there are still 8 campers left, ah, here comes another few", said Simon.

" Dexter, Valerie, welcome back, and welcome Cole and Chloe, and who's this", said Alvin showing another chipmunk.

" I am Paris", said the Chipmunk nervously.

" she's shy", said Dexter.

" she's my girlfriend", said Cole.

" and here comes Tom and Nichole, and Charlene", said Alvin. then the three came.

" well Charlene, after three seasons it's good to see you here", said Alvin.

" I might be able to reach here in the forth", said Charlene.

" well I am not sure if James Pawn is making plans for a forth season, but lets get this season over and done with before we can worry about making or not making a forth season", said Simon.

" okay, welcome campers, to the Jet, we call it the AATCATWGAFJ (the Alvin And The Chipmunks Around The World Games Air Flight Jet) there were so many words so we put it for short the AATCATWGAFJ", said Alvin.

" this is the around the world games, now to begin ourselves, Me and Simon will take turns in each challenge as the host", said Alvin.

" I decided to make Alvin go first, cause he won't stop whining about it", said Simon.

" the first challenge will have me hosting, but for now, me and Simon will host at the same time until we take off", said Alvin.

" and after going through 10 locations, eleven of you will lose, and one of you will win $10,000, lets give you a tour", said Simon. as they entered the plane.

* * *

they first arrived at the original seats.

" if you didn't win a challenge you will be staying here until you do", said Alvin.

they moved to the back of the plane which is the elimination room.

" in the elimination room is where the losing campers face off to send someone home, things have changed so instead of voting someone off, you will have to do a mini game and win to stay in the game", said Simon.

" there is something else though, shield, in each location we reach a shield will be hidden, if you found a shield you can use it to protect yourself from elimination, every elimination challenge before we begin you can choose whether or not you can use it, if you do then you don't have to play the challenge, but you can only use it once and you can only use it before we start the task, if you have used one you can't go looking for another, this room near the pilot room is where those that win a challenge can go too", said Alvin.

he and Simon lead the 12 to the first class room.

" you heard in the camp games the winner of each challenge gets the super cabin, the winner of each challenge in the movie games gets the super trailer, this season in the around the world games, the winner gets the first class until we reach our next destination", said Simon.

the room was amazing. Eleanor was freshening the glasses to make use of drinking spearmint milkshakes. Brittany was asleep on one of the gold couches as she gets a break until the first challenge is completed.

"if you did not win, this is where you will be eating, the food hall, where storages of food that is stored in boxes, will be microwaved and served to you", said Alvin.

" better sit down now, we are about to take off", said Simon, and they did so.

the plane then flew.

" I never knew Jeanette was good at flying a plane", said Alvin.

" believe me, she has done a lot of training this week, anyway we are now at a whole new world", said Simon as they have now flew 10 miles away from California.

" now, in three or four hours we will reach our first location were we will do our first challenge, this locations will be based on where we went for our around the world in 80 days world tour, we stayed at each area in a week, plus a day", said Simon.

" yeah, our first location was where we sang live "Walk like an Egyptian", that's right, our first location is in Egypt", said Alvin as he saw the surprised looks of the 12.

" before we get there, let's sort out the teams, like the camp games started out as four teams, and the movie games started out as six teams, we will divide you into three teams, the red team, the blue team, and the green team, in each challenge will have the three teams against each other, the winning team first place will earn a reward, staying in first class until we reach our next destination, second place will be normal, but the third place losing team will be having someone from their team eliminated", said Simon.

" now it will take a long time to reach Egypt, so lets show our team, in this bag are 12 stones, you will each pick up one, the colour stone you got will be the colour of you team", said Alvin.

each chipmunk has picked up a stone, and they showed it revealing where they will be.

" okay on the red team we have Chassidy, Joelle, Dexter and Tom, in the blue team we have Cassinae, Valerie, Cole and Nichole, and in the green team we have Michael, Chloe, Paris and Charlene", said Simon.

" now that we have sorted the teams out, the around the world games has begun", said Alvin.

**well, hope you enjoyed this first chapter, luckily we have no eliminations, but the next chapter will have a chipmunk become the first eliminated, and it will be soon, anyway, this is a special chapter I decided to post for a special reason.**

**TODAY IS MY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY ON FANFICTION.**

**yep two years of making stories, such an amazing day.**

**here are the around the world games teams.**

**RED TEAM: Chassidy, Joelle, Dexter, Tom.**

**BLUE TEAM: Cassinae, Valerie, Cole, Nichole.**

**GREEN TEAM: Michael, Chloe, Paris, Charlene.**

**I will post the next chapter soon, and I won't take long like the movie games, until next time**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	2. I: walk like an egyptian

**previously, the 12 campers were revealed, they arrived at the plane and they were taken to their first destination, Egypt, our 12 campers Michael, Chassidy, Cassinae, Joelle, Dexter, Valerie, Cole, Chloe, Paris, Tom, Nichole and Charlene. at the end our 12 campers will turn to 11, who will be the first eliminated on the around the world games, enjoy.**

The red team Chassidy, Joelle, Dexter and Tom were in the food hall eating some microwave snacks.

" shame Valerie or my siblings aren't on my team, only Valerie was on my team last season", said Dexter.

" yeah, I have to work against Nichole, at least we can't do vote offs, saves the break up and loses of relationships", said Tom.

" even though me and Michael are on the same plane, we are on separate teams", said Chassidy.

" you still have me", said Joelle.

" and at least we have no threats around here, no Ryan, no saboteur, no David, no Nothing", said Tom.

* * *

The blue team Cassinae, Valerie, Cole and Nichole were in the normal seats.

" I hope this plane doesn't crash", said Valerie.

" don't worry it won't, I am surprised Jeanette has been doing this, she has got good training", said Cole.

" shame we will be going against most of our loved ones", said Nichole.

" yeah, but once we get home everything will be back to normal, what's going to be different is one of us will be getting money", said Cassinae.

* * *

in the green team Michael, Chloe, Paris and Charlene were in the hall with a map of the world.

" shame I won't be working with my boyfriend", said Paris.

" I know how you feel, I won't be working with my brother either", said Chloe.

" I will also be working against my girlfriend", said Michael.

" at least things can't get worse", said Charlene.

" it has" groaned Michael.

" what", said Chassidy.

" we're working with you", said Chloe.

" now I am offended", said Charlene.

" I don't mean to offend you but you weren't really nice in the two seasons, I saw both seasons and you weren't really nice, if we were allowed to do vote offs only once in this series I would choose you", said Paris.

Charlene was about to charge at Paris when Chloe and Michael came to defend.

" don't you dare Charlene", said Chloe as Michael held Charlene back.

" this ain't over", said Charlene as she got off of Michael and left the three alone.

* * *

as the plane was flying Alvin and Simon were at the map hall with the campers.

" now campers there will be three challenges in each episode, one is the reward challenge where the winning team can have a special reward which they can use when they get home, the second challenge is the immunity challenge where you must battle to win immunity, and the third is the elimination challenge where you will battle to avoid elimination", said Alvin.

they spotted three coffins, 12 jars, and three key chains.

" there are ten reward challenges so you can get 10 rewards", said Alvin.

the 12 are ready for the challenge

" now this reward challenge is simple, each team has four jars, and an uncompleted mummy's body. each team has got a chain full of keys, four of the keys will open the jars, taking in turns, one chipmunk from each team open a jar with the keys take the organs out and put it correctly in the body, it takes four organs to complete the body, so the first two teams to complete the body will win the reward, and here is what you are playing for", said Alvin. Simon emptied his pocket showing eight gold tickets.

" first place team will chose either they want to go on a one week cruise Egyptian style, or a one week trip to Cairo, second place will have what the first place team did not get, last place will get nothing, lets get started", said Alvin.

" before we do, just to let you know the organs aren't like the Canopic jars, insteads the organs are, the brain, the heart, the eyes and the kidney", said Simon.

" okay, off you go", said Alvin.

Chassidy, Cassinae and Michael ran in first to get their first jars, their teams jars will be tied with a ribbon of the colour representing their team. all three of them decided to start with the brain, each chain has four keys, each unlocking a different jar, Cassinae was the first to open her jar and got the brain out, she got the blue coffin where her teams mummy is and placed the brain on her head.

" okay the blue team have already got one organ in place, Chassidy and Michael are still struggling for their teams brain", said Alvin.

Valerie then went for the blue team, she went for the jar with the heart, she searched for the key, Chassidy managed to get the brain out and put it on her mummys head.

" the red team has also put their first organ in, so the blue team and red team are neck and neck, Michael you better get your brain in place or your team won't be getting any reward", said Alvin.

Joelle then went for the red team to get the heart, Valerie was trying her best to get her teams heart out and get back in the lead, she managed to, and her placed the heart in the chest.

" Valerie has placed another organ in for he team, now the blue team have 2 organs, the red team has one organ, and the green still doesn't have any in yet", said Alvin.

Cole went for the Blue team to get the eyes. and Michael thankfully got the brain out for the green team and place the brain on the mummy's head.

" Michael has made the green team tied with the red team, so now everyone has got an organ in place, but the blue is still in the lead", said Alvin.

Chloe went for the green team to get the heart, it's still anybody's game, Cole managed to get both eyes out of the blue teams jars, he went to his mummy's coffin and placed the eyeballs in.

" the blue team have got three organs in, now they need Nichole to put in the kidney in order to complete the body", said Alvin.

Nichole then went to get the last jar containing the kidneys. if she gets this in her team wins, and the first key she place in opened the jar, and she took the kidney out and placed in on the side of the mummy's body.

" Nichole has completed the body, the blue team wins the reward, now it is the red team versus the green team and the winner will also get the reward", said Alvin.

both Joelle and Chloe went faster to get a reward too. Chloe Managed to get the heart, so once she placed in the green teams mummy's chest, she tagged Paris, and Paris went to get the eyes, since she has made enemies with Charlene, Charlene will be expecting her to fail, but unexpectedly Paris managed to get the eyeballs out and she tagged Charlene to get the kidneys, while Joelle is still trying to get the heart out for the red team, she managed to get it out but it was too late, Charlene got the kidney out for the green team and the green team claimed second place.

" Blue team and Green team, congratulations on completing the body, you both get the rewards, blue team, since you completed the body first, you get to choose where to go to, the cruise, or Cairo", said Alvin.

" Cairo", they said after thinking it over.

" so the blue team are going to Cairo when the show is over, and the green team will be going to the Egyptian style cruise", said Alvin. then he turned to the red team.

" red team, you don't have any prizes yet, we will arriving Egypt soon, and if you lose the immunity challenge then the first chipmunk eliminated won't be getting anything", said Alvin.

* * *

Michael and Chloe were with Paris trying to comfort her.

" I wish I didn't say those words to Charlene, I never really wanted enemy's", said Paris.

" I wasn't expecting you to say that to Charlene", said Michael.

" I know, but she did betray the girls alliance in the camp games, and she was mean in both seasons", said Paris.

" I heard she once tried to make her team lose to get rid of Eleanor", said Chloe.

" well we are not going to make her lose", said Michael.

" Michael's right, that could make her try to get me eliminated first", said Paris.

" don't worry Paris, I am sure Charlene won't be that mad at you", said Chloe.

little did they know, Charlene was watching the three.

especially at Paris, her first victim.

* * *

the Blue team were cheering with what they got.

" I am so going to love Cairo", said Cassinae

" the ticket also says something about seeing the Broadway show", said Cole.

" what show is that", said Valerie.

" Aladdin", said Cole.

" so not only these tickets can take us to Cairo, but they can also take us to see 'Aladdin' on Broadway", said Nichole.

" we can only see it in the Cairo Broadway though", said Cole.

" doesn't matter, if we win this immunity challenge we can get another reward", said Cassinae.

* * *

the red team sat in the hall, taking turns in the toilet. talking about the challenge.

" if we lose this immunity challenge one of us won't be getting anything", said Chassidy.

" let's stay confident, I am sure if we stay win the challenge we can all get prizes, so no one will miss out", said Joelle.

" yeah, It's great we don't have to do vote offs, so no more broken hearts can happen", said Dexter.

" I hope we win this immunity challenge", said Tom.

* * *

the plane landed safely on the sands of Egypt, Alvin and Simon went out and waited for the campers to come out.

" here we have it Simon, the first immunity shield", said Alvin.

" since you are hosting first, I will hide it, let the game start when I am out", said Simon. then he ran in the Pyramid.

" okay come on out Munks", said Alvin as the three teams got out of the plane.

" okay first of all, here I have two immunity Idols", said Alvin a he shows two globes, one gold and one silver.

" if you get any globe, then you have got immunity and is safe from elimination, the team with the gold globe will win the first class seats to the next destination, you don't have one then you will face elimination", said Alvin.

" where is Simon", said Chloe.

" he said he is the Co-host for today", said Paris.

" he is in where you will be going for this challenge, the pyramid, in there are 12 passports, your passports with a photo of you on it, if it has your photo then it is your passport, you will need your passport to be in this game, without it you will not compete in the around the world games.

in this challenge you all must go in the pyramid and reach the top, there are tasks you must complete to go higher, all 12 passports are at top of the pyramid, in the pyramid is the first immunity shield that anyone can get if one of you find it then that shield is yours, Simon has hidden the shield and passports, the first two teams to get out of the pyramid with their passports will win immunity and get to stay in the game, the last team will do elimination where someone will be the first chipmunk eliminated from the around the world games", said Alvin. then Simon came out.

" what do they have to do", said Alvin.

" first at the bottom they have to complete a jigsaw puzzle, once it is completed the can move up to second task where they use sand balls to shoot down a lever to open the door, then you can reach the third task, finding one key each of the three keys hidden in the jars, if they found on they can move to the top, where there are the 12 passports gathered on the table, the hidden immunity shield is hidden somewhere, to get the passport you must give the code number to a surprise person who is in there", said Simon.

" okay, are you ready", said Alvin.

" yeah", said everyone as they were aiming themselves, at the entrance of the pyramid.

" and he first immunity challenge of the around the world games will begin in 3, 2, 1, GO", shouted Alvin.

the 12 ran in the pyramid. and the challenge has begun.

" so what is the code", said Alvin.

" the guy at the top will be thinking of a number between 1-100, he will give the passports to them if they get the correct number", said Simon.

" who is in the pyramid", said Alvin.

Simon then whispered the name in Alvin's ear.

" are you kidding me", said Alvin as he heard the name.

" nope", said Simon.

" how did you get in contact with him", said Alvin.

" before we left California", said Simon.

" gee those contestants are going to have one huge surprise once they get to the top", said Alvin.

" yep", said Simon.

" should we check through the cameras to see where they are", said Alvin.

" yeah", said Simon. they both went to their chipmunk sized laptop, to see the cameras Simon installed while Alvin was announcing the challenge.

" remind me to take the cameras off before we leave", said Simon.

" yeah whatever", said Alvin.

" and according to the cameras all three teams are still doing the first task, completing the jigsaw puzzle", said Simon.

" you said the first hidden immunity shield is in the pyramid, where is it", said Alvin.

" you know about the jars that contains the keys, one of those jars contains the shield, the camper that finds it will keep it", said Simon.

" and as we had conversation about the immunity shield, we are seeing that the red team and the blue team have completed the jigsaw puzzle, the green team are still struggling", said Alvin.

" I think the red team are trying to get immunity so one of them won't be going home empty handed", said Simon.

" yeah", said Alvin.

" I think I see the puzzle completed for the green team, we are neck and neck between three teams, all three of them are using sand balls, which are bags of sand to use the lever", said Simon.

" uh Simon, I am the host, so I am the one who should be announcing what is happening", said Alvin.

" only for Egypt, just to let you know I am going to be host next episode", said Simon.

" whatever, like you can be a better host", said Alvin.

Simon then grabbed Alvin by the collar.

" you wanna bet", said Simon, with his voice full of cobra venom.

" Simon, calm down", said Alvin.

Simon let go.

" sorry, just don't push me again please, okay", said Simon.

" okay", said Alvin.

" I am going to get a cup of tea, since we, mainly you, go hyper on the coffee", said Simon.

" it was the coffee Ian gave us, he overfilled the coffees with cream and chocolate", said Alvin.

" I am going to try a new type of tea, gold tea", said Simon.

" by urinating in the cup", said Alvin.

" munk no, you disgusting little pri...", Simon was about to finish when he was cut off.

" just joking", said Alvin.

" okay, gold tea is no milk, but lemon juice", said Simon.

" well, you go make your tea, while I check on the campers", said Alvin.

" okay", said Simon as he entered the plane.

" okay, as he is making his tea, lets check have they moved yet, okay I think they are still struggling", said Alvin.

but then he though of something.

" you know you audience out there watching this show, in the camp games and movie games has 2 finalists, well for a surprise, the around the world games will have 3 finalists, lets check again what the teams are now doing", said Alvin as he again searched through the cameras.

" okay, apparently the red team is the only team to have completed the second puzzle, the others are still struggling, the red team are searching for one of the three keys hidden in the jars, there are hundreds, the immunity shield is in there too, since the red team are so far the only team in there, they have a chance to get it, whoever finds it will have it", said Alvin.

Simon then returned.

" how was the tea Simon", said Alvin.

" amazing, lovely lemon, anyway how is the thing going", said Simon.

" the red team are doing the third task, that is where the immunity shield is", said Alvin.

" each shield has a picture describing each destination", said Simon.

" yeah", said Alvin.

" the Egypt shield has the picture of the Sphinx", said Simon.

" so whoever has got it and is in the finale must have been keeping it for the entire season", said Alvin.

" what is going on now in the pyramid", said Simon.

" well, it looks like everyone is doing the third task, so the shield can go to anyone", said Alvin.

" it could be mainly the red team since they were the first here", said Simon.

" if none of them have found it then there always more shields in the next destination", said Alvin.

" what's going on now", said Simon.

" well the blue team has got the key and are at the final task, I still can't believe digger is in there", said Alvin. **(digger is the NASCAR gopher, you can see him from the second chipmunk movie).**

" digger is thinking of a number between 1-100, he will say higher of lower in each answer", said Simon.

" and the red team have also got the key, they are at the final task, the green team better move it or they will be facing the elimination, because the blue team got the number right and are coming out", said Alvin.

" the green team has also completed the third task so both red and green team are neck and neck, and only one can win", said Simon.

then all four members of the blue team have made it out.

" the blue team wins this challenge, they have the privilege in the first class", said Alvin.

the red team are still struggling on the final task, but the green team have completed the task and left the pyramid.

" and the green team finish second, leaving the red team to finish last", said Alvin.

once everyone was out with a passport. Alvin collected the globes.

" blue team, since you were the first team to complete the puzzle not only you get immunity but also you get to stay in first class until we reach our next destination", said Alvin giving the blue team the gold globe.

" green team since you have reached second you also have immunity", said Simon giving the green team the silver globe.

" red team, not only you lost the reward challenge but you also lost the immunity challenge, so once we take off, you will be doing the elimination challenge where one of you will be the first chipmunk eliminated, with no prizes", said Alvin.

everyone then got in the plane as it took off, nothing was left behind, except for the immunity shield, as no one has got it.

* * *

Paris went to Charlene as they are alone.

" Charlene", said Paris nervously.

" what", said Charlene.

" I just want to say that I am sorry, for what I said earlier, I was hoping you wouldn't be mean like you were in the first two seasons", said Paris.

" not accepting the apology", said Charlene.

" but please", said Paris.

" no, you should have known better that to say that to me, now leave me alone", said Charlene.

" okay", said Paris as she left.

Charlene looked at Paris leaving.

Charlene wanted to win the ten grand, she will need to get rid of some people, and Paris is her first victim.

* * *

the blue team Cassinae, Valerie, Cole and Nichole were in first class. all were at the counter ordering a free celebration drink from Eleanor.

" and what will it be today champions", said Eleanor with a happy face.

" I'll like a drink of lime cordial please", said Cassiane.

" lemon tea please", said Valerie.

" I'll have the chocolate super shake please", said Cole.

" and may I please have an apple slushy", said Nichole.

" excellent choices, I'll be back in a bit", said Eleanor heading to the kitchen to make the drinks.

" that was a great game", said Cole.

" yeah, can't wait till next time", said Cassinae.

" yeah, can't wait to get my cool drink after a very hot day, can't believe you are drinking hot tea on a hot summers day Valerie", said Nichole.

" I always have one everyday, but I guess I sometimes miss out since there is only tea here", said Valerie.

* * *

Chassidy, Joelle, Dexter and Tom were heading for the elimination room.

" at least we don't do votings" said Chassidy.

" yeah, but I don't think any of us has a shield", said Dexter.

" whatever happens, I just want to say good luck to all of you", said Tom.

" thanks Tom", said Joelle.

* * *

the airplane was up where the clouds are, Chassidy, Joelle, Dexter and Tom were at the back of the plane with Alvin and Simon.

" now, red team, this stamp Simon is holding contains black ink, and shows the symbol of elimination, your passports represent life, in this game, so if we stamp the symbol of elimination on your passports, it shows they won't be in good use anymore, if you get the symbol of elimination then you are eliminated", said Alvin.

" now first off, I heard there are two things you four are disappointed on, first one is you losing and one of you will be going home without any prizes, second is you not being with you loved ones", said Simon.

" yeah, me and Michael used to be together in a team in the movie games, but now we are not", said Chassidy.

" that's the same with me and Valerie", said Dexter.

" and me and Nichole, even though both of us were eliminated early", said Tom.

" and one of us won't get any prizes, I am sure that what ever we got next, we promised that the three of us will share it to he first chipmunk, eliminated, which is one of us", said Joelle.

" it is now time to eliminate our first chipmunk of the around the world games", said Alvin.

each chipmunk went to a table where there is a puzzle.

" this puzzle is transportation of a pyramid, you each got a five block pyramid, you must move you pyramid, from one side of the table to the other, but you can only move one piece at a time and you can't place a bigger piece on top of a smaller piece", said Alvin.

Chassidy has got a orange pyramid, Joelle has got a yellow pyramid, Dexter has got a green pyramid, and Tom has got a purple pyramid.

" now, you don't have to do this task if you have an immunity shield, the first one was hidden in the pyramid, since you are the first team to be near it, I am sure one of you must have it, if you have the shield and you want to play it then now is the time to do so", said Alvin.

all four campers stood silent, since none of them have the shield any of them will be going home.

" okay, first three chipmunks to complete the puzzle will stay in the game, the last chipmunk to do so will be asked to leave ASAP, the challenge starts now", said Alvin.

all four chipmunks took the top piece of the puzzle off, and they are working their own way to completing it.

Chassidy was having a bit of trouble but as the others were nearly finished, she went back on track completing the puzzle.

" Chassidy has completed the puzzle first, she is still in the game", said Alvin.

Tom was lagging behind, he could be eliminated, and there is a big chance of that happening when Joelle completed her puzzle.

" Chassidy and Joelle have both completed their puzzle, now we only have two chipmunks left, Tom and Dexter, the next camper to complete the puzzle will stay in the game, the other camper will be the first chipmunk eliminated from the game", said Alvin.

" both Dexter and Tom are nearly done on the puzzle with only to place the top piece on, and the first chipmunk to do that is.

" Tom has completed the puzzle, and therefore the first chipmunk eliminated from the around the world games is Dexter", said Alvin.

Dexter left the pyramid with his passport in his hand.

he turned to his former team and said.

" tell Valerie I'll be routing for her", then he went to Alvin opening the passport showing the picture of him.

" Dexter, the munks have spoken", said Alvin. then he pressed the stamp on the picture showing the symbol of elimination, the skull and crossbones.

" it's time to go", said Alvin.

Dexter grabbed a parachute and jumped out of the plane. once he was far gone Alvin turned to the remaining three.

" Chassidy, Joelle, Tom, the three of you haven't got a reward, so Dexter has left the around the world games rewardless, in the next location you haven't got a reward and is sent back here, then there will be more bad luck", said Alvin.

the three left the elimination room.

* * *

Alvin and Simon were at a table playing poker betting potato chips. when Brittany came in all tired.

" how was your first time cleaning", said Alvin.

" horrible, I want to go home", said Brittany.

" well there are some extra parchutes behind us, which we use for emergency only, so I guess you can feel free and go", said Alvin.

" no way, I am never going to jump out of a plane, I change my mind", said Brittany.

" the change of mind won't make the change of gravity", said Simon.

" I expected you to be less nerdy after the movie games Simon", said Brittany.

" well I expected you to be less of a Brat, but life is full of disappointment", said Simon.

" you did not just call me a brat", said Brittany.

" well you were acting like one, a bit during your time with us", said Alvin.

" oh, you a both going to get it", said Brittany.

" all in favour of running from the brat say aye", said Alvin.

" aye", said Simon.

" aye", said Alvin.

then they both ran from Brittany as she furiously chased after them.

**well that is the first elimination done, we have our first chipmunk out Dexter, and we have our eleven chipmunks left**

**Chassidy, Michael, Valerie, Paris, Cole, Chloe, Cassinae, Joelle, Charlene, Tom and Nichole.**

**come and join me next chapter where they go off to another country.**

**that will take a while thanks to my exams, I will be studying on that before I continue on making the next chapter, so I will see you in about a couple of weeks, until then.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	3. II: New York, New York

**previously on the around the world games, the 12 chipmunks arrived at Egypt, their first destination, the red team didn't get any rewards, and lost the immunity challenge, meaning one of them will be going home with nothing, Paris and Charlene have become enemies and Paris is trying to fix that. and in the end, Dexter was the first chipmunk to be eliminated, with no rewards, we are now down to our final 11, Tom, Nichole, Valerie, Cole, Chloe, Paris, Cassinae, Joelle, Michael, Chassidy and Charlene, at the end of this chapter our final 11 will turn into our final ten, here we have another chapter of the around the world games. enjoy.**

the Red team Joelle, Chassidy and Tom went to the food hall.

" shame Dexter was gone", said Tom.

" yeah, no prizes", said Chassidy.

" now there is only three of us left, I guess we can get a reward in the next Challenge", said Joelle.

* * *

the blue team Cassinae, Valerie, Cole, Nichole were in first class clinking there glasses of slushies.

" first immunity for us, and we get first class", Cole.

" yeah", cheered Valerie.

" I really hope Tom isn't eliminated", said Nichole.

" I hope Dexter isn't eliminated", said Valerie.

* * *

" I hope that Chassidy isn't eliminated", said Michael as he Chloe, and Paris were in the normal seats, while Charlene was not near them.

" yeah, what are we going to do about Charlene", said Chloe.

" all three of us will need to get a shield each, do any of you have shields", said Michael.

the two girls shook their heads.

" well, Paris, if Charlene is thinking of getting rid of you, we need to find the shield in this challenge, you can use it if we lose and you can be safe, and me and Chloe will try to get Charlene out", said Michael.

" okay", said Paris.

as for Charlene, she overheard, if she wanted to get rid of her first Victim (Paris) then she will need to find the shield before anyone else does.

* * *

the teams arrived at the challenge room, where the reward challenges take place.

" okay guys, in you come", said Simon as both the green team and the blue team entered.

" the green and blue team stay the same", said Simon.

with Paris, Chloe, Michael and Charlene on the green team.

and Cassinae, Valerie, Cole and Nichole on the blue team.

" we now take a look at the red team, at what they now look like", said Simon.

Michael was relieved seeing Chassidy, Nichole was relived seeing Tom, Valerie was shocked to see Dexter not.

" with Dexter being the first chipmunk eliminated in the around the world games, now here is today's reward challenge, our next destination", said Simon.

" so start spreading the new cause we're leaving today", said Alvin.

" and this is an amazing task, and you would want to be a part it", said Simon.

" we're going to New York", said Alvin.

" New York, anyway, Alvin, it is now my turn hosting, anyway, in this challenge you will do ring toss, you see those three lady liberty statues", said Simon, pointing at three of the lady liberty statues, one red, one white and one grey.

" red team will get the red statue, blue team will get the grey statue, and the green team will get the white, in this challenge we will do three rounds, one chipmunk from each team, during each round, will go head to head, in a game of ring toss.

if you get a ring in the statue, the torch will light up, first chipmunk to light their torch will give their team three points, second place will get two points, and third place will get one, at the end of the three rounds the two teams with the most points wins the reward, and both me and Alvin will explain what you are playing for, actually this reward is for both teams, Alvin explain it", said Simon.

" in New York during our tours we slept in the RV, but thanks to Ian, he made a chipmunk room in the Plaza hotel, a penthouse, with 10 sinks, 9 windows, 8 couches, 7 showers, 6 beds, 5 phones, 4 televisions, 3 fireplaces, 2 balconies, and 1 staircase, don't call us spoilt, because it was Ian's idea, and the six of us did disagree with his option of wasting a lot of money on a hotel we will only be staying at annually", said Alvin.

" four of us disagreed Alvin, four as in Me, Jeanette, Eleanor an Theodore, as for you and Brittany, you both just agreed, anyway, the team with the most points will stay a fortnight at that room, second place will stay only one week, last place won't be going anywhere near that room, anyway let's get started", said Simon.

the game then began.

" okay, first round is first to get only one ring on the head, first round is Chassidy versus Cole versus Paris, ready, set, GO", said Simon.

and they are off, the three chipmunks started throwing the ring, if they miss they must try again, Cole managed to get his in the grey statue making it light up, so he wins, now it's Chassidy versus Paris, and amongst the two of them, Paris got her ring in making the white statue light up.

" okay the scores are the red team have 1 point, the blue team have 3 points, and the green team have 2 points, Red team, you might want to get a move on or another one of you will be going home with no prizes", said Simon.

they got ready for the next round.

" okay, second round Joelle versus Valerie versus Michael, Joelle, you must win this round to have a good chance of getting a reward, ready, set, GO", said Simon.

and they are off, Valerie got her first ring on top at the beginning, now she needs another to keep lead. Michael has got one in, and then he has got another in winning this round, now it is Joelle versus Valerie, and Joelle has not got one in yet, if she doesn't her team might not get this reward, luckily as Valerie was struggling Joelle has got one in, so we are tied with one all, whoever gets the next one in will win second place, and Valerie managed to get it in.

" green team gets an extra 3 points, the blue team gets an extra two points and the red team gets an extra point, now the scores are the red team have 2 points, the blue team have 5 points and the green team have 5 points, red team, since you are three points short, I am afraid you have lost this challenge, so once again, you get no prizes", said Simon.

it was now time for the third and final round.

" in the blue team we have Cassinae versus Charlene from the green team, this round will decide all, the first to get three rings in will get the big reward, okay, for the last time, ready, set, GO", said Simon.

and the two are off, Cassinae got the first ring in, and she got the second one in, so she needs one more in to win, so Charlene will need to catch up, luckily for Charlene, Cassinae was struggling for the final ring, giving Charlene enough time to catch up and get her first ring in, she also managed to get the second one in, so whoever gets the last one in wins, Charlene took the shot and she got the ring in, making the white statue light up.

" the green team wins the reward", said Simon.

at the end of the games Simon gave out the rewards.

" green team, for making it in first place you get the fortnight in the new York penthouse, blue team, for making it second, you get a week", said Simon.

the two teams cheered as the Blue team went back to first class, and the green team made it back to the seats.

" as for you red team, neither of you have won another prize, so if you lose in this next elimination challenge, one of you will be just like Dexter an have nothing", said Simon, and the red team followed the green team.

* * *

the blue team went to first class cheering their reward.

" how rich is Ian", said Valerie.

" very rich, thanks to the chipmunks concerts", said Cole.

" do you guys want to go together at the hotel once the game is over", said Nichole.

" suppose so", said Cassinae.

* * *

as the two teams were at their ways in the seats, the green team was at the left side, and the red team was at the other side.

the green team were talking about this reward.

" some penthouse, I am just going to go to he toilet", said Charlene as she left.

" so is it decided we wait for her to use her pass before we use ours", said Michael.

" so I won't have to deal with her in the hotel, yes", said Paris.

" I hope that is soon, because these hotel tickets expire in a year", said Chloe.

* * *

at the other side, the red team, Chassidy, Tom and Joelle were talking.

" imagine if none of us got any rewards and we were at the final three", said Joelle.

" we would be lucky and unlucky at the same time", said Chassidy.

" but to be serious, to make sure not another chipmunk gets nothing when we leave is to win that immunity, we would be at Manhattan any minute", said Tom.

* * *

near the statue of Liberty Alvin and Simon were standing next too to huge statue.

" do you think we should merge next episodes", said Alvin.

" what makes you say that", said Simon.

" I mean, in the camp games and Movie games, the teams merged with our final 10, so will that be the same here", said Alvin.

" maybe we should wait for a few more episodes, if we merge next episode then that will only make two episodes show team work", said Simon.

" what can we do then", said Alvin.

" I have a better idea", said Simon. then he whispered the idea in Alvin's ear.

" should we tell them that once we have our second elimination", said Alvin.

" yeah", said Simon.

" and I will be the one announcing it", said Alvin.

" as long as I announce the merge", Simon remarked.

then the eleven came by.

" okay chipmunks, welcome to New York, Green team and blue team, I will need those globes back", said Simon, as the Blue team gave back the gold globe and the green team gave back the silver globe.

" okay, immunity is back up for grabs, especially for the red team, now here is how todays challenge is going to take place, up top of the statue are three big apples, well actually they are human sized, first off you must reach the top of the statue, grab your teams apple, and come back down with it, first two teams to make it down the bottom will win immunity, the last team will be in the elimination room where our second chipmunk is eliminated", said Simon.

a few minutes later all three teams where at the bottom of the statue waiting for Simon's signal.

" now before we begin, just to let you know the next immunity shield is in the statue, and so far it looks like none of you have got the one in Egypt, if you have the Egyptian shield then leave the New York shield alone for some one else to get it, now as I was saying, red team are you ready", said Simon.

" yeah", shouted the red team.

" blue team are you ready", said Simon.

" ready", chanted the blue team.

" green team, are you ready", said Simon.

" yes", the green team cheered.

" okay, the challenge will now begin, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO", shouted Simon.

and they are off.

* * *

so far the three teams are neck and neck.

with the green team, Paris was keeping an eye on the hidden immunity shield, Chloe was helping her find it, and Michael was keeping an eye on Charlene making sure she doesn't.

" I see it", said Paris.

" the immunity shield", said Chloe.

" no, the apple", said Paris. and then they saw the apple.

" excellent, lets now take it down", said Michael not keeping an eye on Charlene.

Charlene groaned in her mind, how is she going to get rid of her first victim.

* * *

with the blue team, they did a chant while they were climbing.

" first class, all the way, first class, all the way, first class, all the way", they chanted. then they saw the apple.

" yeah", they said as they high fived each other.

they then grabbed the apple and ran down.

* * *

with the red team, they tried their best going as fast as they can.

" this is our only chance to make sure another chipmunk is not rewardless", said Tom.

" I see it", said Chassidy.

" the apple", said Joelle.

" no, the immunity shield, of course the apple", said Chassidy sarcastically.

" there is no need to get sarcastic Chassidy", said Tom.

" sorry, I just wanted to win that immunity, lets just go now and win", said Chassidy as she grabbed the apple along with the other two, and they ran down.

* * *

outside, Simon and Alvin were waiting.

" more coffee Simon", said Alvin.

" yes please", said Simon.

" too bad", said Alvin.

" dam it Alvin, that's the eight time you did that", said Simon.

Alvin just chuckled.

" any more of that, and I will be hosting this show for the rest of the season", said Simon.

" okay sorry", said Alvin then some teenage kid came by pushing them away.

" move it rats", he said running far from them.

" what is that kids problem", said Alvin.

" probably late for school or something", said Simon.

" either that or we got ourselves another chipmunk hater, I swear, if I ever see that kid push us again, I am going to claw his eyes out and feed them to the alligators in the sewer", said Alvin angrily.

" why don't you feed them to Theodore, he always eats food, more than us", said Simon.

" I am going to tell Theodore you said that", said Alvin.

" Alvin don't, anyway even though I may have horrible eye sight, I have a great sense of hearing, and I think I can hear footsteps, so one of the teams in coming down now", said Simon.

Alvin and Simon checked to see which team is to make it down and, Charlene, Michael, Chloe and Paris made it down with their apple.

" and the green team has made it down first, now there are two teams still in the statue, the red team and the blue team, the team who makes it down last will face elimination, and I can hear some more footsteps, someone else is coming, and it is...", said Simon.

they checked to see who is was and they saw Cassinae, Valerie, Cole and Nichole coming out.

" and the blue team is in second place, and I see the red team coming now and are in last place", said Simon, seeing Chassidy, Joelle and Tom coming out.

" congratulations green team, for completing the challenge first not only you get immunity but you also get to stay in first class for until we get to our next destination", said Simon, giving the green team the gold globe.

" blue team, you might not have gotten first class but you did get immunity, congrats", said Alvin, giving the blue team the silver globe.

" now red team, once we are far away from New York, the three of you will be meeting us in the elimination room where someone will be the second chipmunk eliminated", said Simon.

everyone then got back to the plane and it took off.

and little did the hosts know, the immunity shield has been found.

* * *

with the green team in first class, Michael, Charlene, Chloe and Paris were at the bench drinking a smoothie. when Charlene left the benches to go to the loo the remaining three talked.

" she might have the immunity idol, if she does we are in big trouble", said Chloe.

" I hope she doesn't, I have been trying to make up with her for what I said and her giving me glares, ignores, and snapping at me are starting to get annoying, so it has to stop", said Paris.

" I'll go lay down for a bit", said Michael as the left the two chatting.

* * *

with the blue team, Valerie, Cole, Nichole and Cassinae were looking at the red team who are chatting.

" I feel really sorry for those three", said Cole.

" I hope Tom doesn't leave", said Nichole.

" now I feel sorry for Dexter, leaving first with no reward", said Valerie.

" and now another one is going home rewardless", said Cassinae.

" I'll just be going to the toilet", said Cole, as he left the three girls to chat.

* * *

with the red team, Chassidy, Tom and Joelle were getting ready to go to the elimination room, they picked up their passports.

" so, I guess the around the world games has became a horrible start for us", said Tom.

" yeah it has, well, let's get going", said Chassidy.

" you guys can go, I'll catch up", said Joelle.

" what's wrong", said Tom.

"nothing, I just need a moment", said Joelle.

" deciding to take a last look at the place before we go, we'll see you there", said Chassidy as she and Tom left, leaving Joelle to have a little moment more before it is time to leave the show.

* * *

at first class while Charlene was busy having her meal of chipmunk sized toaster waffles, Michael called Chloe and Paris over.

" what is it Michael", said Chloe.

" do you know why Charlene could be eliminated in future", said Michael.

" no, why", said Paris.

" please keep quiet, but I have found this", said Michael revealing.

" is that the immunity shield", said Paris.

" yep, and I found it in New York", said Michael showing the statue of Liberty.

" so what is your plan", said Chloe.

" we find the next two and you two girls each get one, and when we do the elimination Challenge, all three of us will play them leaving her without one, so that can get her eliminated", said Michael.

" Michael, even though I don't like getting into schemes, I think that plan will work, but, what is Charlene has a shield, that could mean all four of us will use the shields and that will make no one go on the chopping block, and the boys could make the shields not count", said Paris.

" well how about we check to see if Charlene has one, to make sure it doesn't happen", said Michael.

* * *

it was now elimination time, Chassidy, Tom and Joelle were in the room and both Alvin and Simon were there two with three tables.

" I hope you have your passports with you, cause as you can remember last time they represent life, and once the ink is in then you are gone", said Simon.

the three placed their passports aside.

" now before we do todays elimination task, tell me, how does it feel to be here again, with no rewards", said Simon.

" really horrible, not only Dexter is eliminated with no rewards, but one of us will be the same", said Chassidy.

" you should know this, the remaining two in this team can get rewards, no matter how small they are", said Simon.

" I was hoping that would happen", said Tom.

" anyway it is now time we do our elimination challenge, what you have is three Liberty statues smashed into seven equal pieces, your challenge is to put the pieces together, the first two chipmunks to complete the puzzle will stay in the game, the last chipmunk will be eliminated, now before we begin the challenge, do any of you three have an immunity shield, because if you do and if you want to play it then now is the time to do so", said Simon.

all three of the chipmunks just stood there silent.

" now once the challenge is over, one of you will be eliminated", said Simon.

the challenge then began.

the puzzle statues were in three primary colours red, yellow and blue, Chassidy did the red, Tom did the yellow and Joelle did the blue. all three of them placed the first piece on the bottom, Tom put the second piece on, Chassidy did the same and was tied with Tom, but Tom placed another piece on and was ahead in the lead, Joelle managed to catch up placing a piece on top being in the tie with Chassidy, and then she caught up with Tom, while Chassidy is in the back. she was now getting the hang of this challenge as she is now in the lead with four pieces, while Tom is second with 3 and Chassidy is in last with 2, Tom placed his forth piece catching up with Joelle.

Chassidy will seriously need to catch up or she will be eliminated, Joelle managed to place her fifth piece on, now she needs two more and she is safe from the game. Tom caught up and is once again tied with Joelle, speaking of Joelle, she placed her sixth piece on and now needs to place the torch on top which is the final piece to stay in the game. Chassidy was starting to catch up placing her third piece on top. but it's too late, Joelle has completed the puzzle and she is still in the game. now it is between Tom and Chassidy, Tom has done 5 puzzle pieces while Chassidy has done 3. Tom needs to put 2 more pieces while Chassidy needs 4.

Chassidy managed to place another piece on and is starting to catch up with Tom, but Tom placed the second last piece on his statue, and Chassidy placed her fifth piece, if Tom puts one more piece on his statue then Chassidy is out, but it has happened, Tom has placed his final piece, completing the statue.

" Joelle and Tom, both of you are still in the game, Chassidy, I am sorry to say this but you are the second chipmunk eliminated from the around the world games", said Simon.

" sorry Chassidy", said Tom.

" don't worry guys, I made it second place in the movie games, so I guess that's something to feel good for", said Chassidy. she then hugged Joelle and went to Simon placing the passport in front of him.

" Chassidy, the munks have spoken", said Simon and he placed the stamp on the picture of Chassidy in her passport, " it's time to go".

Chassidy then grabbed a parachute and jumped out of the plane.

" now, there is going to be a surprise in the next reward challenge, just thought you would be the first two to know", said Simon talking to Tom and Joelle.

* * *

Alvin and Simon sat in the front talking to Theodore.

" and this teenager thinks he can try to squish us, if Chipmunks haters are banned from this world then he is the first to go", said Alvin, still angry about what happened at New York.

" I thought you were over that Alvin", said Simon.

" yeah, I heard you threating to feed his eyes to the gators", said Theodore, then he turned to Simon.

" what", said Simon.

" and I heard you telling Alvin to feed them to me, and that's not nice", said Theodore.

" it was just a joke, please don't take it serious, sorry if it offended you", said Simon.

" it's okay", said Theodore.

" so still no merge", said Alvin.

" yep, still no merge", said Simon.

**another chapter has done, I feel like I am doing one chapter every month, but it that did happen then I will finish the story in 2016, but I can assure you that won't happen, sorry for taking so long, but I was getting prepared to go to my school ball, I have now posted this chapter and now I am going to the ball, any way, we now have our final 10 chipmunks Cole, Chloe, Joelle, Cassinae, Michael, Valerie, Paris, Charlene, Tom and Nichole. and one more thing, as we now count down the chipmunk clock we have 6 months, 2 weeks and 5 days left till Alvin and the Chipmunks: Road Chip comes out, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	4. III: down under

**last time on the around the world games, the 11 chipmunks done a challenge in New York, the red team still haven't got any rewards, and are facing elimination again, Michael has an immunity shield which he, and Chloe form an alliance to get rid of Charlene, and Paris who has had enough of Charlene joins the alliance, and in the end Chassidy was the second chipmunk eliminated leaving Tom and Joelle together with no reward. we now have 10 chipmunks left, Michael, Charlene, Tom, Nichole, Joelle, Cassinae, Cole, Chloe, Paris and Valerie, and the end of this chapter, our third chipmunk will be eliminated, enjoy as we do another chapter of the around the world games.**

Joelle and Tom were at one side of the second class seats, sitting in silent.

" it's just us two left in the red team", said Joelle.

" yeah, it's also sad Chassidy left", said Tom.

" yeah, first Dexter now Chassidy, as long as you and I stay strong, we can win this", said Joelle.

" yeah, we will", said Tom.

* * *

at first class Michael sat there with a shield in his hand.

" I have the new york shield, Charlene must have the egyptian shield, I must hope she doesn't", said Michael.

* * *

the blue team Nichole was waiting worried about the reward challenge, once she arrives, she will see the red team, and she doesn't know if Tom is or is not eliminated.

* * *

" okay come on in", said Alvin.

then Nichole, Valerie, Cassinae and Cole from the blue team...

and Michael, Charlene, Paris and Chloe from the green team arrived.

" and let's now take a look at what the red team now look like", said Alvin.

first out came Joelle, then Tom, Michael was shocked to see Chassidy not there.

" that's right, I am sorry to say but Chassidy is the second chipmunk eliminated, now before we do todays challenge, me and Simon have a couple of announcements to make, Simon would you like to make the first announcement", said Alvin.

" sure, in case you guys are wondering where are we going next, well, we're going to the land down under", said Simon as he and Alvin sang.

" where women glow and Men plunder", sang Alvin.

" can you here, can you here the thunder", both brothers sang. the 10 chipmunks joined in the last part.

" you better run, you better take cover", they all sang. then they all clapped.

" yeah, that's right, we will be going to Australia", said Alvin. " now here is the second announcement, at the start of this game it began with three teams, well now it's going to continue with two".

the chipmunks looked suprised.

" the blue team and the green team will continue with themselves, red team Joelle and Tom, you two will seperate, we are going to do rock, paper, scissors to see who joins who", said Simon.

the two played and Tom won.

" Tom, which team would you like to join", said Alvin.

" the blue team", said Tom.

" I wonder why, anyway, Joelle you may join the green team", said Simon. and Tom and Joelle went their seperate ways.

" now Tom you will also join the blue team in first class once we end, speaking of which our reward challenge today is a two team challenge, winner gets reward, loser doesn't, here is what happens, in each round of this challenge we will have one chipmunk from each team will Identify a different saying from these Australian accents, the one who gets it right will earn a point, then the next two member come up, the first team to get three points will win the reward, and Simon care to explain the reward", said Alvin.

" of course, what I have here is 5 gift cards, each containing $150, expires in a year, you can use these cards to order an amazing short price lunch, buy fabulous toys, and/or, buy sweets when you return home", said Simon announcing the prize.

" now out of the ten of you, only two have no prizes yet, Tom and Joelle, you are the two, but today, this is your oppurtunity to get a reward, but only one of you will get the reward, as for the other, after finishing, according to Simon, one quarter of this adventure, will continue the remaining three quarters of this trip rewardless, it's time we begin", said Alvin.

" and with us is Brittany, since she is from Australia, she will tell us the sayings she keeps hearing from other Australians", said Simon. then Brittany arrived

" since I am free from my cleaning duties I also deserve a break", said Brittany.

" only until we arrive at Australia Britt", said Alvin.

" okay who is up first", said Simon.

Michael and Nichole went up first.

" Michael from the green team and Nichole from the blue team, okay Brittany, tell us the first saying", said Alvin.

" okay 'g'day mate'", said Brittany announcing the first saying.

" it's a greeting", answered Michael.

" correct, Michael gets a point, so that means the green team get 1 and the blue team is still on 0, who is up next", said Alvin.

Charlene and Valerie stepped forward.

" Charlene from the green team and Valerie from the blue team, take it away Brittany", said Alvin.

" okay 'we all enjoy spending the holidays in the hot sun with a cool drink in one hand and a sausage sizzle in the other' but what is a sausage sizzle", said Brittany.

" it's like a hot dog", said Charlene.

" correct, Charlene takes the point, so now it is 2-0 from the green team, who is up next", said Alvin.

Cassinae and Paris stepped forward.

" Paris from the green team and Cassinae from the blue team, Cassinae you must get this next question right because if Paris gets it right then the green team wins the reward, okay Brittany take it away", said Alvin.

" alright, today for lunch, I am feeling like burgers, either cheeseburgers, hamburgers, or maybe chicken burgers, once the plane lands I will go to hungry jacks and grab some, but what is hungry jacks similar to", said Brittany.

" Burger king", said Paris.

" correct, congratulations, thanks to paris, the green team wins the reward", said Simon.

" Joelle, about time, you have finally got a reward, Tom for the third time on this adventure you have nothing", said Alvin.

" we will be landing in Australia in half an hour, I will see you all in an hour, but until then, that is all", said Alvin.

* * *

after Paris and Chloe welcomed her to the green team, Joelle spotted Michael alone at the seats. she approached him.

" sorry about Chassidy", said Joelle.

" it's not your fault, I am sure she would have wanted one of us to win, she will be rooting for us as well as Cassinae", said Michael.

* * *

Tom and Nichole hugged it out.

" it's great that I am seeing you here", said Nichole.

" it's great to be in the same team with you too Nichole", said Tom smiling.

" let's hope you and I make it as close as we did last time, maybe the final six", said Nichole.

" we will try our best", said Tom.

* * *

when the plane landed, the ten chipmunks arrived in the outback. it was really hot, the sun was also boiling.

Simon and Alvin were outside the plane and the ten chipmunks.

" okay, green team versus the blue team, the golden globe is up for grabs now, here is what is going to happen", said Alvin.

" in that fence are sheep, since the sheep are 100 times bigger than you we have to use corks covered in cotton wool, there are 30 sheep, and 5 have been marked with a symbol of us", said Alvin mentioning himself, Simon and Theodore.

" the first team to find one of them will win immunity, while you are sheering through that wool, inside one is an immunity shield, that shield can help keep you in the game, as long as you have that, you are invincible, if you have already got a sheild then this shield in Australia is will be no good for ya, ready, and go", said Alvin. and the ten chipmunks ran off to grab the sheep, each chipmunk grabs hold of one fake sheep.

" and out of the ten remaining contestants", said Simon to the camera. " only Michael has the immunity shield", said Simon.

a while later each chipmunk grabbed hold of a sheep, none contain the aatc symbol.

when they went again four have found the found symbols, Michael and Charlene from the green team, and Tom and Nichole from the blue team.

" it is a tie", said Simon.

" here is how we will do the tie breaker, I will flip a coin, if it says heads the blue team wins, if it says tails the green team wins", said Alvin. he tossed the coin and it landed.

" the blue team wins immunity", said Alvin, he gives the gold globe to the blue team.

" green team, once we take off I will see you in the elimination ceremony where one of you will be the third one eliminated", said Alvin.

the two teams arrived back in the plane ready to take off.

* * *

Michael, Paris, Chloe and Joelle were prepared to do the elimination challenge.

" alright girls, I am going to put this for safe keeping", said Michael as he put his shield in his bag.

" it could be useful if we find another shield or two, okay, we are ready for elimination, let's get this over with", said Michael as he and the other four head to the elimination area.

* * *

Michael, Charlene, Paris, Chloe and Joelle arrived at the rear of the plane where Simon and Alvin are waiting.

" green team, for those who don't know, your passports represents life so once it has been stamped with the death ink you are out of the game", said Alvin.

the four sat down.

" now Michael, last time we did a challenge here Chassidy was eliminated, it is obvious you aren't taking it well, but by how much", said Alvin.

" at first I was really devistated, but then I was feeling okay, saying in my mind that I was going to win for her", said Michael.

" Joelle, you were formally member of the red team, now you are a member of the green team, how do you feel", said Simon.

" well, first bad that I have been sent here third time in a row, but I am okay with it because I at least have a reward", said Joelle.

" I guess there is nothing else to say, but heard there was a bit of rivally between Paris and Charlene, why is that", said Alvin.

" Paris said something that angered me, I am still angry about it", said Charlene.

" I have been trying to apologise but she keeps brushing me off", said Paris.

" well I would love to straighten things out between you two, but this is the around the world games, not Dr Phill, it is time to do the elimination task, there is a bag full of leaves, in this task you must collect as many as you can in just one minute blindfolded, at the end the top four with the highest score will stay in the game, the one with the lowest score will be eliminated...

before we begin, does anyone have an immunity shield, if you do and if you want to use it then now is the time to do so, if so then you will stay in the game, but remember that you can only use an immunity shield once, and once you have used an immunity shield you can use another one, so if you have a shield and want to use it then step forward with your shield", said Alvin.

Paris, Chloe and Joelle looked at Michael for a little moment knowing he wasn't going to use the shield.

" okay, let's begin the challenge", said Alvin.

the bag was dropped and the leaves were all on the ground, they put on the blindfolds and grabbed as many as the could, a minute later they stopped collecting, and Simon went to tally up the scores.

" okay, first off two have tied for first, they are Chloe and Paris collecting 12 leaves, you two are still in the game, Joelle you are also safe collecting 8 leaves", said Simon. and that leaves Michael and Charlene.

Michael is now fearing of regret of not using the shield.

" Michael you are in second last place with five shields, so Chassidy will still be proud of you making it more further and not being eliminated after her, which only leaves Charlene, sorry to say this but you are out as you have collected 1 leaf, you are the third chipmunk eliminated", said Alvin.

" what, this challenge is ridicolous, collecting the leaves blindfolded, no wonder I didn't get anything", said Charlene.

she gave her passport to Alvin.

" Charlene, the munks have spoken", said Alvin, he then stamped the skull and crossbones symbol on the passport.

" time for you to leave", said Alvin.

" whatever", said Charlene, she then jumped off the plane with her parachute, taking the prizes with her.

" so I guess I don't have to use the shield to get rid of Charlene after all", said Michael.

* * *

Simon and Alvin were sitting at the study room maping there next location.

" so Alvin are we going to merge after we finish this location", said Simon.

" most likely, do you think we might do another season after this", said Alvin.

" that I don't know, let's not think of any ideas, lets just finish off the around the world games and then we'll talk", said Simon.

" is Michael still the only one with a shield or has someone found the shield in Australia", said Alvin.

" this shield...", said Simon showing a shield with a picture of the Sydney Opera house. "...has not been found".

**well that's another chapter done, sorry for rushing it, and sorry for the long wait on this story, I know I said I might finish this before 2016, I guess I won't, the reason was I wasn't focusing much on this story and was mainly focused on making one shots, I will continue with making one-shot but will try and finish off this story aswell. **

**as for my two storys for the Simon trotter franchise, I am sorry to say this but they have been deleted, the reason was I have lost interest in it. I won't delete the around the world games, but unfortunately the two Simon trotter stories have been deleted.**

**I also want to wish a happy 90th Birthday to one of my favourite actors Dick Van Dyke, celebrating 90 supercalifragilisticexpialidocious years.**

**and also I am also prepared to see Alvin and the chipmunks: road chip. coming out in just five days. **

**well I guess that is all I have to say and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	5. IV: take you to Rio

**last time on the around the world games, the 10 chipmunks arrived at Australia, Joelle finally got a reward and now after going to three locations Tom is the only chipmunk with no reward, the three teams continued with two teams, so now Tom is in the blue team and Joelle is in the green team. at the end the blue team won immunity and it was Charlene who was eliminated, we now have our final 9 Tom, Joelle, Nichole, Michael, Valerie, Paris, Cassinae, Chloe and Cole. in this chapter another chipmunk will be eliminated, but who. read and find out.**

The four Members of the green team just cheered as they saw Charlene gone.

" I guess I am free from getting cold shoulders from her", said Pairs.

" And I also don't need to use this on her", said Michael showing the team the immunity shield.

" Michael, you do know you are going to have to use that shield anytime soon", said Chloe.

" I know", said Michael.

* * *

The Remaining nine arrived at the dining area where Simon is ready to anounce the reward challenge.

" Alright Blue team take a look at what the Green team look like", said Simon.

Who came forward were Michael, Joelle, Chloe and Paris.

But no Charlene.

" Yep, Charlene was eliminated at the Australian challenge", said Simon.

The five on the blue team just cheered.

" Ok settle down, let me tell you where we are going to", said Simon then Alvin just shouted.

" Let us take you to Rio, Rio, fly over the ocean like and eagle, eagle", sang Alvin.

" Well thanks to Alvin's interuption you all know where we are going, Rio De Janeiro", said Simon.

The 9 cheered.

" Now this reward challenge involves a very.. OUCH", said Simon as he gave a jump, and looked around.

" Wait what happened", said Michael.

" I think I got bitten by a spider", said Simon.

" I can't see any, maybe it crawled away, maybe got blown out of the plane", said Alvin.

" Never mind, as I remembered two seasons ago in the camp games I got rid of Simone, Sy and the others permenantly, anyway, better announce the challenge", said Simon as he turned to the 9.

" In the Tijuca forest is a chipmunk sized temple, with a tribe of chipmunks forming their own religous groups called the Munkuwae tribe. the temple is hidden to keep the predators, AKA humans, away. The only way to find the temple is a map", said Simon.

" Good news is we have the map, bad news is it has been ripped into five pieces and were seperated, so they could be anywhere around the plane", said Alvin.

" Your task is to go around and find the pieces, the first team to find three pieces will win todays reward, and this reward is a very special reward, want to know what it is", said Simon.

" Yes", everyone said.

" In a month after this season is over, the winner will enjoy a tour in Rio, Brazil, Columbia, Paraguay, and other places in South America, a nice trip that I promise you will enjoy", said Simon.

The 9 chipmunks had a look of Excitement.

" Now, as I can say, this is an oppourtunity for one of you, Tom, you are the only Chipmunk without a reward, this is another chance for you to get something to make this gameshow worth your while, lose and you will be the third and final Chipmunk to leave without a reward, okay the map pieces aren't going to look for themselves, ready, set, GO", shouted Simon.

And the nine ran off in their seperate ways.

The searched high and low, and it only took two minutes for the first piece to be found, by Michael, so green team lead with 1-0, soon the search continued for the remaining four pieces, it wasn't long before Paris found the second piece, so the Green team lead 2-0, the blue must find a piece of the map soon or they will lose whihc is something Tom will not allow, but luckily he was able to find the third piece, but the green team still lead, but with 2-1, so the blue team have a chance to catch up, but unfortunately, the green team found the forth piece, which is the last piece they need to win.

" Congratulations Green team, you have won the reward, I hope you enjoy your trip to South America once the show is over", said Simon.

" As for you Blue team, we have nothing for you", said Alvin.

" Especially you Tom, this is the forth reward challenge and you have yet gotten anything, but don't worry, that will change in the next reward challenge, where you have another chance, but let's just hope you win this immunity challenge, otherwise you will be leaving the show empty handed", said Simon.

* * *

The blue team went back to first class with no reward.

" Once again I have no rewards", said Tom.

" Don't worry Tom, we will try to win today's immunity challenge, that way you have a chance to get something", said Nichole.

" I hope you're right", said Tom

* * *

Both teams used the map to locate the temple Alvin and Simon are talking about, ten minutes later they were there.

" Hey Simon", said Michael.

" It is not Simon you are talking to, I am Simone", said Simon in a french accent.

" I thought you were gone", said Cassinae.

" Well I thought so to, but I am back", said Simone.

" Well if you are back Simone, does that mean Sy is back too", asked Joelle.

" No, the only two personalities in this body is me and Simon", said Simone.

" Okay", said Joelle.

" Anyway, it is now time for the immunity challenge", said Alvin.

" Inside that temple is a statue, a gold statue, your challenge is to go in and come out with the statue, watch out for booby traps, the team that comes out with the statue wins immunity, and will spend another nice night in the first class, the losing team will have someone eliminated", said Simone, still in his french accent.

" Are you serious, is the statue cursed or anything", asked Paris.

" No, but if you are not quick enough then a stampede of Munkuwaians will come right at you, alright are you ready, GO", shouted Simone.

And the nine chipmunks ran in the temple.

" And think we got them Simon", said Alvin.

" Yeah, we sure fooled them", said Simon who is now speaking in his normal voice.

In the temple are three obsticles, first is the monkey bars where they have to get across from one side to the other, in they fall off the game is over, for those who make it across have will have to get across a pressure pad room, some pressure pads can trigger off booby traps which will cost them immunity. for those who make it across that will have to go through a series of vases and one of the vases has a key to unlock the shrine for that chipmunk to retrieve the statue, they chipmunk who does so will give his or her team immunity.

" We also forgot to tell them about the hidden immunity shield", said Alvin.

" They will find it, and just for a little recap, out of the nine chipmunks Michael is the only chipmunk to have a shield, and still does, so if he somehow finds it in the temple, then he would bother touch it, he would just leave it there for the other eight to find it", said Simon.

The 9 arrived at the first part where the monkey bars are, Tom didn't make it across, he grabbed on the bars and tried to make it across not wanting to leave without a reward, until he dropped, Joelle also fell, same with Nichole, Michael made it across and is so far the only chipmunk to make it across, Valerie also made it across, Paris did the same as well, Cassinae wasn't so lucky. so that means three have made it across and four have fallen, that leave two remaining, Chloe and Cole.

" Good luck Chloe", said Cole.

" Thanks", said Chloe.

Chloe jumped first but sadly fell off. and then Cole takes the jump grabs on the bars and makes it across.

So Michael and Paris from the green team, and Cole and Valerie from the blue team are prepared for challenge 2.

As they took one careful step at a time, only Michael and Cole were able to make it across, Valerie and Paris triggered off the booby traps and dropped through a trap door.

Michael and Cole arrived to the final task, finding the correct vase that contains the key, if Michael finds it the green team wins, if Cole finds it the blue team wins.

They both started searching, both were anxious to get that key, but as quick as a jiffy Michael found the key unlocked the shrine and retrived the statue.

Suddenly they heard a noise.

" It sounds like the temple is collasping, quick out of the temple", said Cole.

Michael and Cole left the shrine, and made it past the pressure pads without triggering off anything.

They spotted the door that is starting to close, they quickly ran to the monkey bars, went across and went out just in time before the door closed.

" Oh my, Michael, you retrived the statue", said Simone, who went back to speaking in french.

" Where are the others", said Cole.

" The trapdoor and the pit the remaining seven fell into lead to an emergency exit, while you two were searching for the keys they ran back to the plane, and as I can hear, the Munkuwae tribe has found out their Icon has been stolen, let's get to the plane before they hunt us down", said Alvin as the four started running.

* * *

When they headed to the plane Simone made the announcement.

" Congratulations Michael you have retrived the statue of the Munkuwae tribe, you and your team have won immunity", said Simone.

The green team cheered.

" I would take that statue and probably run off", said Simone then he spoke in his normal voice, " If I was actually Simone".

" Wait, Simon, all this time you were Simon", said Chloe.

" Yep", said Simon.

" You pulled a little joke on us", said Michael.

" Yep", said Simon.

" So you wern't bitten by a spider", said Cole.

" Nope", said Simon.

" What about the Munkuwae tribe", said Valerie as four Munkuwae tribe member in masks arrive with spears.

" There is no such thing as a Munkuwae, that is just made up, okay guys, remove the masks", said Simon, then the four 'tribe' members removed the masks revealing Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor.

" I can't believe it, I just can't believe it", said Tom.

" Anyway, congratulations green team, you have won immunity, the first class awaits", said Simon giving the green team the golden globe.

" As for you blue team once we take off, I will seeing you at the elimination ceremony where one of you will be the forth chipmunk out, I am also looking at you Tom, you still don't have a reward, so this may be a chance where you won't be so lucky", said Simon.

The nine then went in the plane.

" Simon, look", said Alvin showing Simon the shield showing the picture of the Christ the Reedemer Statue.

" So I guess Michael is still the only chipmunk with a statue then", said Simon.

* * *

Tom just sat down ready for the elimination Challenge, he had to think for a minute, so far he is still in the game, has no rewards, and now he might be eliminated, he has to try his best and stay in the game, that way he will have a chance to get something.

He then joined the others for the elimination challenge.

* * *

The blue team, Tom, Nichole, Valerie, Cassinae and Cole arrived at the elimination room.

" For those who don't know the passports you got represent your life, once I stamp it with the skull and crossbones symbol which is the symbol of elimination, you are out", said Simon.

The five sat down.

" Now first off Tom, I have to say, this is your forth reward challenge you have lost, and I can see you are looking worried, is it about you leaving with nothing", asked Simon.

" Yes, I am also going to be more unlucky than Chassidy and Dexter, because they left early with no reward, but I still have nothing and I am more closer", said Tom.

" Nichole, if the person who has to leave right now either you or Tom, who do you think is the right person to leave", said Simon.

" Myself, I know it will cost me ten grand, but Tom has no rewards and I do, so if I leave at least I will something to enjoy, and give Tom a chance to get something", said Nichole.

" Cole and Valerie, you two are up against Chloe and Paris, how is that feel especially when Dexter is gone", said Simon.

" It feels like a lot of tension is happening", said Cole.

" And I felt sad for a while when Dexter is out, but I will try to win for him", said Valerie.

" I guess it is time for the elimination task, let's pretend the statue is curse, there is code that can break the curse, what you have to do is say the code, right now they are written in only the symbols, you guys have to crack the code, translating each symbol to it's letter, the four who solve the code will stay in the game, the one who doesn't will be asked to leave the plane", said Simon as he gave each chipmunk a pad.

" There are a few clues in there that can help, the rest is up to you, now before we begin, you can not participate in the game by using a immunity shield, if you have one and want to play then now is the time to do so, but if you use the shield you cannot use another one, it's up to you", said Simon.

The five stayed in silence, as if none of them have a shield, remember Michael is the only contestant with a shield.

" Okay, the challenge will begin, in 3, 2, 1, GO", Shouted Simon.

The four got started on the puzzle, 10 minutes later Valerie was the first one finished, the code they are suppost to solve is.

_Oh lord Munkuwae, free us from this curse, so we shall not suffer, from any worse._

The others were still working, somehow both Tom and Nichole finished at the same time, and that left Cassinae and Cole. between the two, Cole solved the code quicker than Cassinae.

" Cassinae, I am sorry to say this but, you are the forth chipmunk to leave the around the world games", said Simon.

" It's okay, Tom, good luck on getting a reward, so you can leave with something other than nothing", said Cassinae as she gave her Passport to Simon.

" Cassinae, the Munks have spoken", said Simon as he put the stamp on the picture of Cassinae. " it's time to go now", said Simon.

" Okay", said Cassinae as she grabbed a Parachute and jumped down.

" Now, we have our final 8, at first there were just 12 of you and now we have 8 left, now, Tom you were lucky enough to have another chance on getting a reward, this may be your last chance, so use that chance wisely", said Simon.

* * *

Simon, Alvin and Theodore were sitting at the table having a drink.

" So wait, if that was all a fake, the Munkuwae tribe don't exist, what about the statue, where did that come from", said Alvin.

" One of Theodore's artwork, something that gave him a passing grade, it was actually a good present he gave to Dave as well", said Simon.

" Yeah, spot on Theo", said Alvin.

" Thanks guys", said Theodore.

" So we now have our final eight", said Simon.

" Yeah, and that's good, once we approach our next destination we are going to make a change", said Alvin.

" A very huge change, I know what you mean, but until then, let them rest for a while and then we will tell them", said Simon.

" Once everyone is ready to go on their feet, I will be announcing, the merge", said Alvin.

**Ah, how was that, in the next chapter the teams will be merging, so now it is every chipmunk for themselves. Anyway, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, it took me six months to make the last chapter, but now it took me nearly a forthnight to finish this chapter, I can promise you, I will post the next chapter on new years eve. Okay we now have out final 8 Michael, Valerie, Tom, Nichole, Cole, Chloe, Joelle and Paris. Michael is still the only chipmunk with a shield, and poor Tom still doesn't have a reward, but in the next chapter, his luck may change. anyway until next time.**

**Have a Merry Christmas,**

**And a happy New Year, **

**and**

**GET REVIEWING. **


	6. V: paris holds the key to the past

**last time on the around the world games, the 9 chipmunks went to Rio De Janeiro, Simon and Alvin pulled a trick on the 9 involving Simon being bitten by a spider turning himself back into Simone. as for the immunity challenge, the green team won leaving the blue team doing the elimination challenge, in the end Cassinae was Eliminated, we now have our final 8, Joelle, Nichole, Michael, Paris, Tom, Valerie, Cole and Chloe. at the end of this challenge our final eight will become our final seven, who will be the next to leave in the around the world games.**

The plane arrived at Paris. Simon and Alvin arrived at the Efle tower.

" Hey Simon, check that out", said Alvin, pointing at female chipmunk.

" A french chipmunk, what about her", said Simon.

" She's hot", said Alvin.

" Alvin what are you doing, we are about to start the game", said Simon.

" I will in just a minute, I think this girl is going to have a lucky day", said Alvin.

" You're not planning on flirting with her are you", said Simon.

" It's not flirting, It's, um", Alvin was trying to think of a word.

" It's flirting Alvin, give up, what about Brittany", said Simon.

" She is cleaning the toilets, she won't know", said Alvin as he was about to approach the girl when Simon saw the tail.

" Wait Alvin, that's not a chipmunk, it's a squirrel", said Simon.

" I don't care I am talking to her", said Alvin, he was about to approach to her but stopped.

" Um Simon", said Alvin.

" Yeah", said Simon.

" I think the squirrel doesn't understand English, I don't speak French, but you do", said Alvin.

" So", said Simon.

" So I was hoping you can help translate", said Alvin.

" You mean, once you talk to her in English I translate the words in French", said Simon.

" Yes", said Alvin.

" Of course Alvin, let's go to her", said Simon as he and Alvin approached the squirrel.

" Bonjour", said Alvin.

"Bonjour", said the female squrriel blushing.

" now Simon translete this, 'you are the most beautiful squrriel I have seen'", said Alvin.

" Okay, 'Hairy Satan vous dit que vous avez une bonne narines'", said Simon. (**hairy satan says you have good nostrils**)

The squrriel at Alvin wierdly.

" Simon", said Alvin.

" Yes", said Simon.

" I may not understand french, but I do know a few words, did you refer to me as 'Hairy Satan'", said Alvin.

" No", lied Simon.

" Well incase you did, leave that part out from now on", said Alvin, then he turned to the squrriel.

" I am Alvin Seville, and I am honoured to see you", said Alvin.

" Il dit qu'il Boissons Boissons gazeuses chaque jour et il est fou à les femmes", said Simon. (**he says he drinks fizzy drinks every day and goes crazy at women**)

" Il doit avoir eu un verre de boisson gazeuse maintenant", said The squrriel to Simon. (**he must have had a drink of fizzy drink now**)

" Now, translate this, 'your eyes are shining like the moon'", said Alvin.

" Il met sur un tutu lors de l'exécution autour de la rue en criant mayday", said Simon. (**he puts on a tutu while running around the streets shouting mayday**)

The squrriel then giggled.

" Who knew my charms always worked Simon", said Alvin.

" Yeah it sure does", said Simon trying not to laugh.

" Wierdo", said the squrriel as she left.

" She called me a wierdo did she", said Alvin.

" She did, maybe you should think about what you are saying", said Simon.

A minute later the eight chipmunks still in the game arrived.

" Hey everyone", said Alvin.

" Wait no reward challenge", said Michael.

" Nope, and also I have some other news as well", said Alvin.

" What is it", said Valerie.

" The teams have been merged, so from now on it is every munk for themselves", said Alvin.

" Well it was nice knowing you three", said Michael shaking, Chloe, Paris, and Joelle's hand.

" I guess we are now against each other", said Nichole at Tom.

" Well now that you have said your goodbyes to your teams, it is time we begin", said Alvin.

" Every episode we do three challenges, a reward challenge, an immunity challenge, and an elimination challenge, well from now on we are changing it to two challenges, one is a combination reward/immunity challenge, the second challenge is the elimination challenge", said Simon.

" The combined challenge is what I am going to call a rewunity challenge, today's rewunity challenge is going to take place here in France", said Alvin.

" Paris, a place you will love to be at, a place a lot of people call it as the most romantic capitol ever, and is also a place where champange was made", said Simon.

" Today's rewunity challenge takes place in the efle tower, you will race up the top, grab a flag, and go back down with it, first four to make it down will get the reward, the first one to make it down will win immunity, the reward is amazing", said Alvin.

" The four will get an amazing tour around France, see the Efle tower, the Lourve, Notre Dame, and also enjoy spending time in Disneyland Paris", said Simon.

" also, while you are searching for a flag, remember, there is a shield, if you already have a shield and you somehow stumble across this one then leave it be, if you don't have a shield then go ahead and take it", said Alvin.

" and Tom, this is also an opporunity for you to get a reward, a 50/50 chance to be exact, okay the challenge will begin in three, two one, off you go", said Simon.

the eight went in the Efle tower and the challenge is on.

" Tom is so going to enjoy a nice week out of 52", said Simon.

" he barely won the first four, it's not like he is going to win this one", said Alvin.

" he will Alvin I am sure", said Simon.

" wanna bet on it", said Alvin.

" yeah, I bet you five bucks he will", said Simon.

" I bet you ten dollars he won't", said Alvin.

soon Michael, Cole, Paris, Nichole. made it out at the same time with a flag.

" looks like I win", said Alvin taking a five dollar note off Simon.

" who made it first", said Simon.

" don't know, luckily there is a photo finish, wait till when everyone is here then I will reveal the winner", said Alvin.

a while later everyone gathered to the plane.

" Michael, Cole, Paris and Nichole, the four of you were tied to being the first four to finish, you four will be getting the reward, except after checking the photo finish, we found out who won the rewunity challenge, and wins immunity, and the winner is...

...

...

...

Michael", said Alvin.

the other seven cheered as Michael stood up.

" Michael, instead of taking the globe, I give you this", said Alvin, pulling out a staff.

" It is an immunity staff, as long as you a holding it, you are staff, as for the rest of you the elimination challenge will begin in half an hour", said Alvin, " And unless you have an immunity shield, it could be you that will be leaving".

The chipmunks went back in the plane, as it was ready to take off, little did the others know the shield in Paris has been found.

And it has been found by Nichole.

* * *

half an hour later everyone was at the elimination room.

" now, Tom this is the fifth challenge you faced and you still haven't got a reward", said Alvin.

" I guess luck ain't on my side", said Tom.

" Paris, how does it feel to do a challenge in Paris", said Alvin.

" going to a location with my the same name as me, I guess I feel lucky", said Paris.

" Michael, first to win individual immunity, must be great, right", said Alvin.

" Yes", said Michael.

" Well better announce the elimination challenge, in this challenge you must make a fine work of art, that art will be judged by Simon, Brittany and Eleanor, each will give a score out of 10, and will add it up to get you a total out of 30, the chipmunk with the lowest score must be eliminated", said Alvin as Simon, Brittany and Eleanor sat at a table.

" Now Michael, you have won immunity so you won't have to do the challenge, as for the rest of you, you are on the chopping block, unless you have a shield, if you do and you want to use it, then right now is the time to do so", said Alvin.

Since Nichole has a shield, she can use it to keep her from leaving in eight place, but if she uses this one she can't use another on. Michael also has a shield but he has won immunity so he is safe. Nichole thought about it and made her decision, she decided not to use it now, and save it for some other time.

" Well then, let's begin", said Alvin.

The seven remaining chipmunks then made a potrait each, of anything they want to make, after half an hour it was time to stop, Simon, Brittany and Eleanor looked at the pictures and gave out there scores.

" okay, I have checked out the scores, and it is time to reveal the six who will be joining Michael in the final 7", said Alvin.

Joelle, Tom, Nichole, Cole, Chloe, Paris and Valerie stood silent.

" At first, the top two with the highest scores are Tom and Chloe, both Joelle and Nichole are tied with four and are also still in the game", said Alvin.

Tom cheered as he ranked the top score, and also still has a chance to win some prizes, Nichole was relieved that it was worth not using the shield today.

The three that are on the chopping block are Cole, Paris and Valerie.

" Out of the three of you remaining chipmunks, Cole has a higher ranking", said Alvin.

Valerie and Paris stood silent.

" Valerie and Paris, both of you are tied in last place, so we are going to have to do a tie breaker", said Alvin, he grabbed a couple of straws.

" The chipmunk who draws the short straw must leave", said Alvin.

Both Valerie and Paris picked up a straw, and the results are revealed.

Paris has drawn the short straw.

" Paris, for drawing the short straw you are the 5th chipmunk to leave, grab your passport", said Alvin.

" Remember what I said about me being lucky, because I was going to Paris because it has the same name as me, it looks like I just jinxed it", said Paris.

She picked up her passport and approached Alvin.

" Paris, the munks have spoken", said Alvin, he then stamped the ink on Paris's passport. " It now over for you".

" Okay", said Paris, she then turned to the Cole.

" Good luck Cole", said Paris, before blowing a kiss to him, she then picked up a parachute and dropped out of the plane.

" Now, before we go, Tom you still have no reward and we are halfway finished with the show, if you aren't able to win any rewards, then try to win the ten grand", said Alvin.

* * *

Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Eleanor were at the first class seats after Paris's elimination.

" well, a lot has happened today", said Alvin grabbing a drink served by Eleanor.

" yeah, the teams have merged, they are able to do a combination Reward/immunity challenge", said Simon.

" we did a lot of changes to this show, there will be more in future episodes but for now let's get some more Rewunity challenges over with", said Alvin.

**Well how was that, still in it to finish it, we now have our final 7 Joelle, Michael, Valerie, Tom, Nichole, Cole and Chloe.**

**The two that have a shield are both Michael and Nichole.**

**in the next Chapter one of them will have 7 as their unlucky number.**

**I am offically halfway done with the around the world games hosted by our two Alvin and the chipmunks Singers Alvin and Simon.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	7. VI: god save the queen

**Last time on the around the world games, the 8 remaining contestants went to Paris, in the last episode things have changed, like the reward challenge and immunity challenge has combined and is called a rewunity challenge, in the end Michael won immunity and it was Paris who was eliminated in Paris, and also 2-3 episodes after Michael found a shield, Nichole has found a shield as well, we now have our final 7 Michael, Nichole, Tom, Joelle, Chloe, Cole and Valerie. At the end of this chapter another chipmunk will be gone, stay tuned to find out what happens on the around the world games.**

The plane was flying, each of the seven chipmunks were in seperate places, Michael and Nichole has each got a shield, they were both bound to use it anytime soon, no matter how long Nichole had just got hers, they both had to use it sometimes, they knew they should wait until they are in the final five or something.

* * *

Later on it landed in England. The seven got out of the plane, where they met Alvin and Simon, it is now Simon's turn to host the show.

" Okay team, today we are in England, in today's Rewunity challenge, at first the around the world games producers setted a doll house here, and it looks like the tower of london, here it is", said Simon, showing the huge doll house looking like the tower of london.

" Now that is cool", said Michael.

" Awesome", said Nichole.

" Now today's challenge takes place here, we are going to use this huge doll house as the tower of london, inside is a fake ruby, you were able to retrive the real ruby and arrested the robber who stole it, but the ruby was smashed into seven pieces, right now you each have a piece, there are four tasks to go through, task one is entering the tower gaurded by a gaurd, played by a british chipmunk we met and befriended in one of our tours, he will give you a riddle, get the answer right and he will let you in, get it wrong and you will have to find a different answer", said Simon.

" The next task is in the banquet hall where seven keys are hidden to open seven doors to seven halls, in the banquet table you must find one of the keys to enter, the third task is once you are in the hall you must get through a maze in order to enter the throne room where the fake ruby is", said Alvin.

" In the throne room, there is a floor with an alarm, so if you touch the floor the alarm will set off and you are out, the first chipmunk to make it across swipe the fake ruby and replace it with their piece of the real ruby will win immunity, and today's reward, the next two to make it across will also join the invincible chipmunk with the reward, Alvin, tell them the reward", said Simon.

" The three winners will be have a free three day tour around london, able to see the museams, buildings, malls and apartments, etc, you are also able to enjoy free british meals", said Alvin.

" Okay, let's begin, starting with the riddle, the gaurd is standing in front of the door, answer the riddle correctly he will step aside and let you through, and Alvin where are you going", said Simon.

" Inside, I forgot something", said Alvin.

Simon was about to say they haven't gone in yet, but kept silent when he know Alvin was actually going to hide the shield.

* * *

Alvin approached the banquet table, and buried it in a tray of salad.

" Now", said Alvin as he spoke to the camera.

" If Michael and Nichole managed to find it, then it won't be in good use for them as they already got one, if the other's, as in Tom, Valerie, Joelle, Cole and Chloe, found one then we have three chipmunks with an immunity shield", said Alvin.

* * *

" Best we begin the riddle", said Simon, then he said the riddle.

_I appear first in April, second in May, but not in June._

" What do you think the answer is, form a line, write your answer in the your notepad, the give the pad to the guard, if he accpets your answer he will let you pass, if not, then you have to go back of the line", said Simon.

Soon the seven got in line, Michael, Valerie, Cole, Chloe, Nichole, Tom and Joelle.

Turn by turn, each chipmunk wrote down what they thought is the correct answer, and showed it to the gaurd, after everyone had a turn Valerie, Cole, Nichole and Tom answered correctly and entered the tower, Tom was super exited because as he entered the tower, he had an increased chance of getting a reward.

The four arrived at the Banquet table, where there are loads of fake food everywhere, the keys are hidden, they started searching. Back outside, Michael, Chloe and Joelle, were still trying to get the riddle correct, but as soon as it was, Chloe got the riddle correct and entered the tower.

She was able to reach the banquet table in time and the others are still searching, she joined in and the seven keys still needed to be searched.

Back outside, Michael and Joelle were struggling for the answer, Simon decided to give them a clue to the answer.

" Alright guys, I will give you a few multiple choices and there are 26 to choose, one is correct, and when you arrange them in order, the first one that comes out is the answer", said Simon.

Michael was successful and got the answer correct, but Joelle was still thinking about the clue Simon gave out.

Michael reached to the banquet table and everyone continued searching, except for Joelle who is still trying to get the riddle correct.

After a while Joelle realised, that the answer to the riddle is the letter 'A'. She was correct and caught up with the others, and lucky for her, everyone was still at the banquet table, so she has a bigger chance to get immunity.

Now everyone is in the banquet table looking for the keys which were hidden good. Tom found the key first, he then ran as fast as he could to the throne room, he has a chance to not only get a reward for the first time, but also get immunity, he must reach the throne room without touching the ground, if he makes it across he gets the reward, if not then he will spend another day prize-less, but he managed to make it across and claimed immunity.

" Congratulations Tom", said Alvin as he just arrive in the throne room, " You have not only got immunity but for the first time in 6 episodes, you have finally got a reward, but the challenge ain't over yet, let's see the next two who share the reward with you", then they waited for the next two to make it across the throne room.

As for the others, Nichole was the next to enter the throne room and she successfully made it across, and she was happy being able to have the same reward as Tom, the next to arrive at the throne room was Chloe, she was going so well but she unfortunately failed to make it across, the next to arrive was Joelle, she was formally laging behind, but now she has the chance to make it third, and she successfully made it across.

Then Simon arrived.

" Tom, Nichole, Joelle, congratalations, you three have won todays reward, especially you Tom, after going through a lot of places, you have finally got a reward, let's head back to the plane shall we", said Simon.

Then the plane took off, and the seven remaining chipmunks waved goodbye as they left the United Kingdom, what niether of them know is the shield has not been found.

* * *

The seven Chipmunks arrived at the elimination room, and Simon prepared for the elimination.

" Alright, another day in the elimination room, we have our lucky final 7, but in less than half an hour one of you won't be so lucky, and we will have our seven, become six, Tom, after going through six episodes, you have finally won a reward, after Chassidy was eliminated you were the only chipmunk with no reward, and now you have become lucky to get something, how does that feel to you", said Simon.

" Really great, because for the past few days, I have been struggling to get a reward, and now I finally have on and not only that but I also have immunity", said Tom.

" Joelle, you were formally lagging behind, and was the last to finish the first task, but you managed to get a reward in london", said Simon.

" I wasn't expecting that, I also thought I would still be at the first task for the entire game", said Joelle.

" Nichole, even if you get eliminated now, you are still able to share the reward with Tom, the British tour, the British meal, how's that for a chipmunk game show", said Simon.

" Great now that I am spending it with Tom", said Nichole.

" Chloe, it would have been you who would have been the last to take the British reward, but you touched the floor in the final obsticle costing you the challenge, what a bummer", said Simon.

" I know, but I have plenty of rewards, so I don't mind", said Chloe.

" Michael, you won immunity last time in France, but now you won nothing, how do you feel right now", said Simon.

" I feel really bummed out, I was hoping I would have a more chance of winning the prize, I was hoping I would win for Chassidy", said Michael.

" And Cole, from what I have heard you were just got the answer to the riddle correct in a flash, and you knew the answer was A", said Simon.

" I listened to the riddle, and my first guess was the alphabet", said Cole.

" Well I guess it is time to begin the elimination challenge, first off, Tom, their are six seats behind you, they are for those who are in the final 6, as you won immunity, you may sit down one, so now we have five seats left available, Joelle, Nichole, Michael, Valerie, Cole and Chloe, it is now time we announce the elimination challenge", said Simon.

Now standing in front of the chipmunks are three misterious hooded figures. One in red, one in yellow and one in blue

" These are the three suspects of a crime, a murder, one of them is the killer, and you got to guess who the killer is, the five who guess correctly will join Tom in the final six, the chipmunk still standing will be eliminated, by now after going to six locations at least one shield should have been found by now, anyone who has a shield and if you want to use it to skip this challenge and join Tom in the final six, then step forward with your shield now", said Simon.

Alvin sneaked to a camera quietly and faced it whispering.

" Just a recap, out of the seven chipmunks still remaining, only two have shields, Michael found his shield from New york and Nichole found hers in Paris, if any of them use their shield now, they will join the final six with Tom, but remember, if they use the shield now that means they won't be using another shield again, the shields they have now are their only protection", said Alvin.

Both Michael and Nichole just stood their, thought about it for a moment, Michael decided to not use his shield and go for the challenge, as for Nichole she was still thinking, Simon was about to start the challenge when Nichole stood up.

" Wait, I have decided to use my shield", said Nichole.

She then grabbed her shield and gave it to Simon.

Michael, Tom, Joelle, Cole, Chloe and Valerie looked at Nichole, they were shocked, especially Chloe and Joelle, since the two know that Michael has a shield they were expecting Michael to be the first to use the shield, but when Nichole stood up, they were just shocked.

" Nichole, you have found this shield in Paris, our previous location in the previous episode, Nichole, as you have found the shield, you are safe from the game and may join Tom in the Final 6, but remember, now that you have used a shield to protect yourself from getting eliminated today, the shields in the remaining locations we are heading to are in no use for you anymore", said Simon.

Nichole then sat down with Tom, who was still shocked at what just happened.

" As for the rest of you, we shall begin the challenge, what I have with me is Alvin's cap with five slips, previously six, but as Nichole used her shield, out goes one, each slip has a number between one to five, you will each draw from the slip, get the number one and you will go first, get the five and you will go last", said Simon.

Michael, Valerie, Cole, Chloe and Joelle each drew a slip, then they opened their slips and the results are revealed.

" Valerie you will go first, Joelle will go second, Michael will go third, Cole will go forth and Chloe will be last. Valerie you will go first, as for the rest of you, put these on as you are not allowed to see anything", said Simon, as he gave each of the other chipmunks a blindfold, and he also gave one to Valerie in case she guess the first choice incorrectly.

What they didn't know was the killer is the one in yellow.

" Everyone is now blindfolded, Valerie when you are ready, guess who do you think is the killer", said Simon.

Valerie looked at the red killer, then the yellow, then the blue, after a lot of thinking she pointed at the red figure.

" I am sorry Valerie, but you are incorrect, put on your blindfold and join the others, Joelle take of yours and join in, it's your go", said Simon.

Joelle then approached the three suspects, and after a bit of thinking, she pointed at the red figure.

" Sorry Joelle, you are incorrect", said Simon.

It was now Michael's turn, it was his chance to prove that it was worth not using the shield now, he pointed at the yellow figure.

" Michael, you are correct, join Tom and Nichole as you have taken the third spot in the final 6", said Simon.

It was then Cole's turn, he looked at the three suspects and pointed at the yellow figure accusing him as the murderer.

" Cole you are correct, you may join the others in the final six, Chloe you are up, guess correctly and you will join your brother", said Simon.

Chloe stepped forward, took off her blindfold, and checked the three suspects, she pointed at the red, believing he is the killer.

" Sorry Chloe, you are incorrect, okay everyone has now had a turn, Valerie, Joelle, Chloe, you three guessed the red figure, which is incorrect, we have a deduction, so it is either the yellow or the blue, Valerie, take your next pick", said Simon.

Valerie stepped forward and pointed at yellow figure.

" Valerie, you are correct, you may join the others, Joelle, it is your turn, guess correctly and you have taken the last spot in the final six and Chloe will be eliminated, guess incorrectly and Chloe will still have a chance in the game", said Simon.

Joelle took a deep breath, and made her decision, she pointed at the yellow figure.

" Joelle you are correct, you may join the others", said Simon, then he turned to Chloe.

" Chloe, I do congratulate you for making it this far, but you weren't able to make it in the final 6, I am sorry Chloe but you are the sixth chipmunk to be eliminated in the around the world games", said Simon.

" Saw that coming", said Chloe, she then opened her passport, and gave it to Simon.

" Chloe, the munks have spoken", said Simon, then he stamped the symbol on Chloes passport. " Congratulations on making it through the merge, shame you wern't too close to winning".

" Good luck Cole, I will be rooting for you, same with you Valerie, I'll go and check on Dexter", said Chloe. she then jumped out of the plane with her parachute.

" Now Tom, again congratulations on finally getting a reward, now everyone is happy, well everyone except Dexter and Chassidy, but I am sure them two will be hoping either Michael or Valerie wins the around the world games and they will feel so better, well final six, Tom, Nichole, Michael, Cole, Valerie and Joelle, congratulations on making it this far, you are so close to getting the ten grand, on our next destination five of you will go even closer", said Simon.

* * *

Alvin and Simon were at the first class seat with Tom.

" So Tom, I know you might be annoyed with me saying this but, still congratulations on finally getting a reward", said Simon.

" Thanks, even though I finally got a reward, I think this will be the only reward I will be getting for this season", said Tom.

" Don't doubt yourself Tom, I am sure you will get something on our next location, if not then maybe the 10 grand, your chances on winning the around the world games has now increased", said Simon.

" Yeah, so did my chances on getting eliminated", said Tom.

" Don't worry Tom, next challenge will be in the next day, worry about that later, but for now enjoy first class, and maybe think about what will happen in England in the British tour where you and Nichole will be when the show is over, having a good time", said Simon.

" Alright, I will, still though, I have finally got a reward", said Tom.

**And I end the chapter right there, what do you guys think, a lot has happened, first Tom has finally got a reward, then Nichole had become the first contestant to use her immunity shield to protect herself from elimination, and Chloe is the sixth chipmunk eliminated. We now have our final six.**

**Michael and Joelle belonging to TheSimonette254.**

**Tom and Nichole belonging to Alvinascar5.**

**And Valerie and Cole belonging to AATC4EVER.**

**We have an even number of OC's belonging to each Author.**

**I have updated this chapter to celebrate something.**

**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY.**

**Yep, that's right, I am now 18 years old, and I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**And until next time I update.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	8. VII: Kung Fu Fighting

**Last time on the around the world games, the 7 remaining chipmunks went to England, in the rewuninty challenge, Tom had won immunity and has finally won a reward, Nichole has used her shield to protect herself from elimination, and It was Chloe who was eliminated, we now have 6 gone and 6 left, our final 6 are Michael, Tom, Cole, Nichole, Valerie and Joelle, at the end of today we will have another elimination, what will happen, here we have chapter 7 of the around the world games, enjoy.**

Once the plane landed, the six remaining chipmunks arrived at the middle of the great wall of China.

" Now, after going through six locations, we had six eliminations and we now have six chipmunks remaining, we are right now at the starting line of the Great wall race, when we give the signal the six of you will race through the wall and try to reach the finish line over 10 miles away from you, in each watchtower is six flags, the first has orange, the second has red, the third has green and the fourth has blue. you must get all four flags to get to the finish line", said Alvin.

" The first chipmunk to get to the finish line will win immunity, and will also get a reward, the next two to reach the finish line will also get the reward", said Simon.

" The reward is, after the show, a free chinese five star banquet", said Alvin.

The six chipmunks looked amazed.

" That got your attention did it, anyway, there is also a shield hidden in the wall, Nichole, that shield will not be any use for you so if you see it then leave it be, as for the rest of you, unless you already have a shiled, the shield in this challenge is available for you so if you do see it, don't hesitate and grab it, but if you already have a shield then you can do just like Nichole and leave it be", said Alvin.

The six got ready at the starting line.

" Once Simon gives the signal, you will race through the wall, and I will meet you at the finish", said Alvin as he took off.

" Now guys, before we begin, I just want to say something", said Simon.

The six listened.

" Congratulations on making it this far, I am not sure how many times me and Alvin said this but seriously, congratulations on making it this far, the six of you should be proud of yourselfs, and now the six will be turned to five, and it's not long now that the winner will be revealed", said Simon.

The six just nodded, then they got prepared on the starting line.

" And we begin racing, in three, two, one, GO", shouted Simon.

And the six took off.

" And I will also meet them to the finish line", finished Simon before leaving the wall to meet up with Alvin.

The six were neck and neck with each other as they reached the first watchtower, grabbed the orange flag, then they approached the red flag, suprisingly no one was leading and no one was behind, they were just tied.

* * *

At the finish line, Simon and Alvin were waiting for someone to cross it.

" So, they are still neck and neck", said Alvin as he and Simon were watching the six through the cameras they hid at the walls.

" They each got three flags, and they each need one more, they need to reach the blue flag and they get immunity, well one of them will", said Simon.

" So, how are things between you and Jeanette", said Alvin.

" We still have a healthy relationship, what about you and Brittany", said Simon.

" Even though we both also have a healthy relationship, I am 100% sure I am not going to hear the end of Brittany and her bragging about cleaning the toilets", said Alvin.

" Yeah, you were so lucky in the camp games", said Simon.

" Yeah I was, I nearly got elimated a lot of times, and I was the only member of my team left", said Alvin.

They then heard footsteps, the two turned to see the Six still tied running at the finish.

" Oh this is unbelieveable, we are going to have a close call, who's going to make it, Michael, Valerie, Tom, Joelle, Cole or Nichole, who's it going to be", said Alvin.

The six continued running, Simon and Alvin were just exicited to see a very close finish.

Unfortunately Joelle collapsed.

"Oh crap, Simon, get medical, Joelle has collapsed", said Alvin as he rushed to Joelle who is unconscious.

The other five stopped running and just waited to see if Joelle is okay.

Then Simon came back with a chipmunk doctor.

" Thank god you are hear Dr Jack", said Alvin.

" Step back a bit and let me check on Joelle I think she collapsed of lack of Energy", said Dr Jack.

" So what now", said Simon.

" I am going to check if it is nothing serious, because if there is any damage in Joelle then I am afraid she won't have it in her to continue", said Dr Jack.

After a minute of Examining, Joelle came to.

" Well good news is she is waking up, bad news is she has a lot of serious injury's, as it turns out, she didn't faint, she tore her legiment on her left leg, fell over, landed on her right arm, breaking it, and she hit her head on the ground, and that was why she lost conciousness, now I don't know if her skull is damaged or not, so we are going to have to take her back to california in a hospital, so I am sorry to say this, but she can't continue on with the game", said Dr Jack.

" Thanks for your help Doctor Jack, I'll tell her, Simon, you go with Dr Jack and get the helicopter", said Alvin.

As Simon and Dr Jack left, Alvin turned to Joelle.

" Joelle, as it turns out, you're injured, and it looks very serious, so serious you won't be able to do the challenges, you also might have a fractured skull which is also serious, Dr Jack might need to check that out as there may be damages to your brain, I am sorry to say this Joelle, but you can't continue on with the game", said Alvin, he then wrapped his arms around Joelle giving her a comforting hug, who accepted.

" I can't believe this is happening", said Joelle, with some tears leaking out of her eyes.

" Don't be too dishearted Joelle, I know you were looking forward to winning, but you won't leave empty handed, as you will bring with you on your way home, your rewards, the Giftcard in Australia, A South American tour in the Rio, and A three day tour in London", said Alvin.

Joelle then started to feel a bit better.

" And also, I will let you bring the todays reward with you as well, so you have gotten yourself an enjoyable five star chinese banquet, and you also get to select two people to go with you, take your pick", said Alvin.

" I am going to choose Dexter and Chassidy, them two were eliminated and they didn't have any rewards, so I choose them two", said Joelle.

" Excellent choice Joelle, well here comes the helicopter, you may not be well enough to continue with the game but we will see you in the grand finale", said Alvin.

" Joelle, may you please come with me, we are ready to take you home", said Dr Jack.

" O.K. good luck guys", said Joelle. As she limped to Dr Jack as he lead her to the helicopter.

" Okay guys, after what happened, the challenge is over, it seems like no one wins", said Alvin.

Then they arrived back at the plane and the plane took off, leaving the chinese shield behind which has not been found, so as the game continues, Michael is the only chipmunk with a shield.

* * *

Michael, Nichole, Cole, Valerie and Tom were at the food hall eating, then Simon and Alvin arrived.

" Now guys, I do congratulate you for making it to the final five, but after what happened, we should give our congratulations to Joelle for making it to the final six, only tp be forced to leave the show after an injury, so to Joelle", said Alvin as he raised his glass of water.

" To Joelle", said the rest raising their glasses.

" Now, as we now have our final five, things are going to get serious, we just need to go through a few more locations around the world, before revealing the winner, as for the challenge in china, that is the last rewunity challenge, which means, the next couple locations we are going through is something I would call a Rewunitation challenge, a combination of Reward, Immunity and Elimination challenge", said Alvin.

The other five looked surprised.

" I am glad to see you suprised, especially as we are getting closer and closer to revealing the winner", said Alvin.

After everyone left, Alvin turned to the camera.

" So now we have five chipmunks left, after going through seven locations, our five chipmunks have gone through a lot. Michael still has a shield, Nichole has already used hers, and Tom finally got a reward, after the next episode we will decide who will be our four to go to the semi finals, then we will have our three do the grand finale", said Alvin then he shut the camera off.

* * *

Alvin and Simon then arrived to their quarters of the plane where they have the plans for the rewunitation challenges.

" We may need to have a few changes, after what happened to Joelle, we must avoid having another incident like that, we should do a challenge which would not involve racing", said Simon.

" Let's start writing, it will take a few hours to reach our next destination", said Alvin.

**Well, another chapter has been finished, we now have our final five Michael, Nichole, Tom, Valerie and Cole. I am getting really close to ending this story, I was just going to end it just before the Road Chip started, but after other things started happening, especially me making one-shots, I didn't finish the story on time, but with so much time and just three more chapters, I am 100% sure I could finish this just before May. Until then.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	9. VIII: Snowbird

**Last time on the around the world games, the chipmunks went to China, the challenge was to race through the great wall, however, no one has won the challenge, as Joelle got injured, and had to go to the hospital meaning she not continue, we still have five chipmunks left, Michael, Valerie, Tom, Nichole and Cole, at the end of this chapter we will decide who will be our final four.**

The plane landed somewhere in Canada, Valerie, Michael, Cole, Nichole and Tom left the plane, then the plane took off leaving the five behind, the five were told to head to the nearest train station, they did, the train took off with them in it, half an hour later Simon and Alvin arrived, and it is now Simon's turn to host.

" Okay, here we have our first Rewuniation challenge, this challenge will decide who will be in the final four which is the semi final, it will take place in Canada, we are right now in Alberta, this train will take us to Brtish columbia, where Jeanette and Theodore have just parked the plane, and according to my calculations we will be there in less than an hour, that is enough time for the challenge to be played", said Simon.

" The challenge will invole these", said Alvin, showing three maple leaves, made of paper, one red, one orange and one green. " These aren't real leaves, but there are loads of these, all over the place, hidden in the coaches of the train, there are three coaches, each one with a lot of paper made maple leaves scattered all over the place".

" Your challenge is to use this time to find as much leaves as you can until we reach British columbia, a red leaf is worth 2 points, an orange leaf is worth 3 points, and a green leaf is worth 5 points, now in this challenge there is something you should watch out for, two things actually, one is the shield available for Tom, Michael, Cole and Valerie. The other thing is there is a golden maple leaf, worth 25 points, find it and the 25 points is yours, the chipmunk with the most points will spend the night in first class, the chipmunk with the least will be eliminated. The top three will get todays reward, Alvin show it", said Simon.

" In the next month, once the show is over, there will be a wedding taking place at Niagra falls, I have here three invitations, at first I thought they were for myself, Simon and Theodore, but then the groome told us his soon to be wife likes the camp games, and the movie games, I am sure she will love the around the world games, especially now that she knows the contestants, participating, and wishes to see at least three of them, so the wedding is like one of those 'don't tell the bride' shows, the top three will get the invitations", said Alvin.

" Now, the shield and the gold leaf are very impossible to find, the other leaves are as good as gold, now each of you will need these to carry the leaves", said Simon, giving each chipmunk a chipmunk sized bag.

" And one more thing, if you are planning on moving from one carriage to another, please be careful, this train will move fast and will stop for nothing, luckily the speed is fine but there are chances you could fall off and can damage yourself badly, okay, let's begin", said Simon.

The four then scattered around to find the leaves, Simon and Alvin when to the first carriage, near the engine.

nearly an hour later, Alvin and Simon saw that the train is nearly at British columbia.

" I am sure all the leaves have been found now", said Alvin.

" They sure might be", said Simon.

Then the train came to a stop.

The five chipmunks went to Alvin and Simon.

" Okay, hand me what you got and me and Simon will count them, we will reveal the scores once we take off", said Alvin.

The chipmunks left the train, headed to where the AATCATWGAFJ (the Alvin and the chipmunks around the world games air flight jet) was.

Little did the others know, the shield has been found, and the one who found it was Valerie.

* * *

Alvin was then shown with a white board and a marker.

" Okay, before we continue let me show the recap of Michael...", Alvin said writing Michael's name on the board.

"... Nichole...", Alvin then wrote Nichole's name.

"... Cole...", Alvin write Cole's name.

" ...Tom..", Alvin wrote Tom's name.

" ... And Valerie", Alvin finished, writing Valerie's name on the board.

" Now for a little recap are the shields, first was Michael being the first to find his in New york", said Alvin circling Michael's name.

" Then Nichole was next to find a shield in France...", said Alvin Circling Nichole's name, " ...Then used it in England".

Alvin then crossed Nichole's name off the board.

" And now Valerie has found a shield", said Alvin, circling Valerie's name on the board.

" Now the only two who haven't found a shield is Cole and Tom, now the shield in the Semi final is the last shield to be hidden in this game, that shield is available for Tom and Cole, right now if Tom is eliminated, the shield will be availble for Cole, but if Cole is eliminated then the shield is available for Tom", said Alvin.

Then Alvin heard a knock.

" Hey Alvin, the elimination ceremony is ready, what are you doing in there", said the chipmunk from the other side of the door.

" Just showing a recap Simon", said Alvin.

" Well be quick, everyone is waiting", said Simon.

" Okay", said Alvin, then he turned to the camera, one last time.

" Time to find out who is going home", said Alvin.

* * *

At the elimination room, Simon has a note paper in his hand.

" This paper shows the scores of what you did in the train challenge, Valerie you have found the golden leaf so you get an additional 25 points, okay I am now about to call out the top four highest scores, the chipmunk with the bottom score will be eliminated, now before we begin to those who have a shield, just in case you are the one with the lowest score, this is the opportunity to use your shield, if you want to use it then now is the time to do so", said Simon.

Nichole turned her head down in shame and she had already used a shield.

Valerie thought if he should use his shield or not, he just found it, he hesitated, but then said.

" I will use my shield", said Valerie.

" Now that was a surprise", said Alvin, as then Cole, Nichole, Michael and Tom looked at Valerie shockingly.

Michael stayed seated.

" Okay, time to reveal the scores, in first place with 91 points is Tom, in second place with 82 points is Michael, in third place with 73 points is Nichole, in forth place with 64 points is Cole, and in fifth place with 55 points is Valerie, Valerie with or without the golden leaf you are still in last place, your original score was 30 points, now I would have eliminated you but you have used your shield, so the elimination will go to the second last, Cole, I am sorry to say this but you are the eight Chipmunk to be eliminated from the around the world games", said Simon.

" That was really good Valerie, really good move", said Cole.

" Thanks Cole, good sportmanship as well", Cole.

" Too bad you wasted your shield", said Cole as he handed Alvin his passport.

" Cole, the munks have spoken", said Simon as he stamped the skull and crossbones symbol on Cole's passport, " I will see you in the grand finale with the other chipmunks".

" Okay, good luck guys", said Cole waving goodbye, and with his parachute on he took a jump.

" Okay now, Tom, Michael and Nichole, you three have reached the top score, so you will have a reward, and finally Tom has got another reward", said Alvin.

" Tom, you have reached the top score so you will spend the night in first class until we reach our next destination", said Simon.

" Yes", Tom cheered.

" And Valerie, you have made a really good move, and as the shield has a picture of Niagra falls you have found it in the train challenge, that was a really good move, if you hadn't found the sheild then you would have been eliminated right now instead of Cole, but you did, and made a good move keeping you in the game", said Alvin.

" Now there will be one more shield out there, as Nichole and Valerie already used theirs, they are available for Tom and Michael, after the semi finals we will have the grand finals where we will have the final three take on each other for the grand prize, $10,000", said Simon.

* * *

Simon and Alvin were with Tom at first class drinking lemonade.

" So Tom, you have now got two rewards, you were formally the only chipmunk without a reward, and now this happens, I guess fortunes can change, am I right", said Alvin.

" Yeah, I wonder what will the semi finals be like", said Tom.

" You will soon see Tom", said Simon.

**So A lot has happened in this chapter, first Valerie has found a shield but quickly used it eliminating Cole, and Now the only one without a shield is Tom, the next shield in the next chapter is the last shield, and it's available for Tom only as Nichole and Valerie have already used theirs and Michael still has his, we now have our final four Michael, Nichole, Tom and Valerie, in the next chapter we will decide which of the three will be doing the grand finale. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	10. IX: Greece lightning

**Last time on the around the world games, the chipmunks went to Canada, taking a train trip from Alberta to British columbia, collecting mapel leaves, in the end of the challenge, Tom, Nichole and Michael won the reward, and Valerie, did a really cool move that kept her from getting eliminated which sent Cole packing, we now have our final four, Michael, Nichole, Tom and Valerie, after this chapter, we will decide who will be our final three that will be taking on the grand finals.**

The sun has risen up, and the plane has landed, the Alvin, Simon and the final four Chipmunk contestants, Tom, Nichole, Michael and Valerie got out.

" Okay, welcome to the semi final's of the around the world games, we are in Greece", said Alvin as he, Simon and the four remaining contestants are standing inside the Pathenon.

" Now this is the last Rewunitation challenge, so after this, we will do the grand finale where we will decide who wins, this challenge we will be doing the Olympics", said Alvin.

" What", said Michael.

" No way", said Valerie, shocked.

" Are you kidding me", said Tom.

" Nope, now this challenge will involve four games, Javelin, Wrestling, Tug o ward, and a Foot Race, during these games you will earn points, at the end I will reward you will a medal", said Alvin showing each medal, Gold, Silver, and Bronze.

" The Gold Medal shows you will go in the grand finale, get a reward, and spend the rest of the trip in first class, the Silver medal shows you will go in the grand finale and get the reward, the Bronze medal shows you going in the grand finale, so if you don't have a medal you will be the nineth and final chipmunk eliminated", said Alvin.

" The reward is a big one, the two winners will get tickets to see this years Nascar race", said Alvin.

" The first game will begin in half an hour", said Simon.

* * *

Half an hour later the four chipmunks arrived to where the first task is, the game is called Javelin throw.

" You will each have two Javelins your size, and you will throw it, the longer it goes across, the more points you get, every time the Javelin reaches 50 centermetres you will get a point", said Alvin.

Michael threw the first Javelin giving him 3 points, he threw the second giving him 3 points.

Valerie threw the first Javelin giving her 2 points, she threw the second giving her 3 points.

Tom threw the first Javelin giving him 1 point, he threw the second giving him 2 points.

Nichole threw the first Javelin giving her 2 points, she threw the second giving her 2 points.

" Okay, the scores are, Michael is in the lead with 6 points, Valerie is in second with 5 points, Nichole is third with 4 points and Tom is in last with 3 points, don't worry Tom, there is still a chance you can catch up", said Alvin.

* * *

Half an hour later, they got ready for the next game, wrestling

" We will have two rounds, in each round two chipmunks will wrestle each other, the winner will get three points", said Alvin.

" Now since we have two girls and two boys, first round is the girls round so Nichole versus Valerie, second round is a boys round Tom versus Michael", said Simon.

Valerie and Nichole went first, after two minutes of wrestling, Nichole won.

Michael, Tom, Alvin and Simon looked in shock.

" That's my girl", said Tom.

" Okay guys, you can quit staring", said Nichole, snapping her fingers, making the others snap out of it, " you guys act like you have never seen a girl wrestle before".

" Oh I have seen WWE", said Michael.

" I was suprised that Nichole would win, no offence Nichole, but I thought Valerie would take the victory, I mean, do you know how many guys she wrestled, she even took out Ryan", said Alvin.

" I was only beaten because I didn't have any protein for over a week, the eggs are what help me beat Ryan", said Valerie.

Tom and Michael went next, after three minutes of wrestling Michael won.

" Tom are you okay", said Nichole.

" Yeah, I'm fine", said Tom.

" okay, the scores are Michael is in the lead with 9 points, Nichole is second with 7 points, Valerie is in third place with 5 points and Tom is in last place with 3 points", said Alvin.

Tom now really needs to get himself back in the game or he will be gone for good.

* * *

This next game, Tom might have a chance on winning, Tug-O-war.

" We will put you into pairs, and you will pull on this rope, the winner will get an additional 5 points", said Alvin.

" The teams are picked, Tom and Nichole are one team, Michael and Valerie are another", said Simon.

It was Tom and Nichole's team that won.

" Congratulations, Tom and Nichole, you two get an extra 5 points, now Nichole is in the lead with 12 points, Tom is second with 8 points, Michael is third with 7 points and Valerie is in last with 5 points", said Alvin.

* * *

Half an hour later, the four got ready the final task, a foot race, which is anyone's game.

" This is the last task, the four of you will race across the field, first to reach the finish will get 7 points, second to make it across will get 6 points, third place will get 5 points, and the last will get 4 points, after this we will decide who will be the three that will compete in the grand finale of the around the world games", said Alvin.

What they don't know is there is a shield hidden, this is Tom's opportunity to get it, if he doesn't then he may have a chance on getting eliminated.

the four started to race, after a while the race is over, the first to finish is Michael, second is Nichole, Third is Valerie and forth is Tom.

" We will reveal the total scores once we take off", said Alvin.

And what they didn't know is Tom has not found a shield.

* * *

In the plane, at the elimination ceremony, Alvin was ready to announce who will be going home.

" In this card shows your final scores, the top three will move on to the grand finale, this is the last time we will be eliminating someone, if anyone has a shield and you to use it then now is the time to do so", said Alvin.

Michael dicided to not use his sheild.

" Okay time to reveal the final score in first place Nichole with 18 points", said Alvin, he then gave Nichole the gold medal.

" In second place is Michael with 14 points", said Simon as he gave Michael the silver medal.

" And in third place is Tom with 12 points", said Alvin as he gave Tom the bronze medal.

" And in forth place is Valerie with 10 points", said Simon, looking at Valerie.

" You know what that means Valerie", said Alvin.

" Yeah I do", said Valerie.

" You are still in the game", said Alvin.

" Wait what", said Valerie.

" Yep, that's right, for the first time in this series, there is finally an episode that doesn't have anyone eliminated", said Simon.

Valerie looked relieved.

" Formally, we were going to have three do the grand finale, but then we changed our minds and decided on doing four", said Simon.

" Valerie, as you don't have a medal you will get a penalty", said Alvin.

" Oh that's okay", said Valerie.

" Now as we said at the beginning, if you make it to the grand finale and have a shield with you that shield will give you an advantage, Michael, as you still have yours, once we reach the grand finals you will get an advantage that will help you win", said Alvin.

" Awesome", cheered Michael.

" Now our top two with the high scores are Nichole and Michael, I am sure you two will enjoy the Nascar race", said Simon.

" And finally there is a celebration going on in first class, it's not just for Nichole it's for the four of you, the journey from greece to where we are heading now is the last plane trip of this season, enjoy it while you can becuse once we reach Hawaii, your four will battle for the $10,000", said Alvin.

" We're going to Hawaii", said Tom.

" I can't believe it", said Nichole.

" Yep, and once we get there we are going to meet the others who got eliminated, Dexter, Chassidy, Charlene, Cassinae, Paris, Chloe, Joelle and Cole", said Simon.

" But for now, there is a reason why there's a party in first class", said Alvin.

Tom, Michael, Valerie and Nichole left the elimination room and headed to the first class room.

" It's obvious Valerie is relieved that she didn't go home", said Simon.

" Yep, still have the final four", said Alvin.

" So the final episode of the around the world games is going to be a big one, right", said Simon.

" Yep, and there is going to be so much happening, we might not edit anything out, so we might make it a one hour special", said Alvin.

" It's going to be that long", said Simon.

" Yep", said Alvin.

" Longest episode in the series", said Simon.

* * *

At first class, Tom, Nichole, Michael and Valerie were drinking soda and eating cheeseballs.

" Yay, it's finally here", said Tom.

" The grand finale of the around the world games", said Nichole.

" After a week and a half, this journey around the world has finally come to an end", said Valerie.

" Tomorrow, one of us will be a winner", said Michael.

" That's tomorrow, how about today we make the most of it, the four of us have made it this far, let's celebrate it", said Nichole.

" Yeah, celebrating that we are close to the finale", said Tom.

" And here's to the finale", said Valerie, as she raised her glass.

" I'll drink to that", said Michael as he raised his glass.

Tom and Nichole did the same.

**Well, what a surprise, Valerie was nearly eliminated, but as it turns out no one is going home, we still have our final four Michael, Valerie, Tom and Nichole. In the next chapter, which will be the last chapter, we will reveal the winner, who do you think will win. Anyway the next chapter will be a big one, I hope you enjoyed this one, the grand finale will be on it's way, but until then.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	11. X: agadoo (GRAND FINALE)

**Last time on the around the world games, the four remaining chipmunks went to Greece for the Semi finals, after a lot of sport games played we were suppost to have our final three, but as it turns out no one is eliminated, at the beginning of the story we had 12 chipmunk contestants, the story is nearly over, and we have 4 left, Michael, Tom, Nichole and Valerie, at the end of this last chapter, we will decide who will take the $10,000. Who do you think will win the around the world games.**

Michael, Tom, Valerie and Nichole were still celebrating their victory while the plane is still flying.

" We are nearly in Hawaii", said Michael.

" Yep, anytime soon", said Nichole.

" I can't believe it's nearly over", said Tom.

" Yeah, just one more location to go, and the game is once again at an end", said Valerie.

* * *

The camera was rolling in Hawaii, Simon was shown in a blue vest and a black tuxedo, and Alvin was shown in a red vest and white tuxedo.

" Okay, welcome to the grand finale of the around the world games", said Simon.

" Okay we have our final Four Michael, Valerie, Tom and Nichole", said Simon, then the four chipmunks entered with a different coloured shirt, each with white flowers, Michael has a red shirt, Nichole has a green shirt, Tom has an Orange shirt and Valerie has a purple shirt.

" And let's welcome those who participated, but failed to reach this level, Dexter, Chassidy, Charlene, Cassinae, Paris, Chloe, Joelle and Cole, Previously Joelle had to leave the show because of an injury, but she is okay now", said Simon.

" We have been through one location every day, and after ten days, we are finally going to decide who wins the ten grand, but before we announce anything, let's give out one last recap", said Simon.

**Day 1: **_The twelve contestants started their journey in Egypt, divided into three teams, Tom, Joelle, Dexter and Chassidy are the red team, Cole, Valerie, Nichole and Cassinae are on the blue team, and Michael, Chloe, Paris and Charlene are on the green team, the first challenge took place in the pryamid, the blue team and green team won immunity, the red team had to face immunity and Dexter was the first chipmunk eliminated._

**Day 2: **_Our final eleven arrived at New York, the challenge took place in the statue of liberty, Michael was the first to find the shield, and once again the green team and blue team won and the red team had to face elimination, at the end it was Chassidy who was the second chipmunk eliminated._

**Day 3: **_Our final ten arrived at Australia, Tom and Joelle were the only two left in the red team, they were forced to split and join the other teams, Tom is now a member of the blue team and Joelle is now a member of the blue team, the australian challenge involved catching sheep, in the end the blue team won immunity and the green team faced elimination, and it was Charlene who was the first chipmunk eliminated._

**Day 4: **_Our final nine arrived at South America, the chipmunks had to do the challenge in the Rio, the green team won and the blue team faced elimination, and in the end it was Cassinae who was the forth chipmunk eliminated._

**Day 5: **_Our final eight arrived at France, the teams have merged, and the challenge took place up the effle tower, Nichole had found the shield, and in the end Michael won immunity, the others face elimination and in the end it was Paris who was the fifth chipmunk eliminated._

**Day 6: **_Our final seven arrived at England, where the immunity challenge took place at a big doll house the chipmunks used as the tower of london, at the end Tom won immuntiy, the others faced elimination, Nichole made a move, and used her shield, and it was Chloe who was the sixth chipmunk eliminated._

**Day 7: **_Our final six arrived at China, where the immunity challenge took place at the great wall, unfortunately no one has won immunity, as the game was forced to stop because Joelle got injured, she had a serious injury which was so bad she can't continue from the game._

**Day 8: **_Our final five arrived at Canada where the immunity challenge took place in a train, Valerie had found the shield, and in the end Tom won immunity, and the others had to face elimination, and in the end Valerie made a really good move using her shield, because she would definately have been eliminated if she didn't, but she made a good move, and Cole got eliminated instead, he became the seventh and final chipmunk eliminated._

**Day 9: **_Our final four arrived at Greece, where the four performed a lot of sports, in the end Valerie won the gold medal, Michael won the silver medal and Tom won the bronze medal, Valerie didn't have any medal, but thankfully there was no elimination, so Valerie is still in the game._

**Day 10: **_Our remaining four chipmunks, Michael, Nichole, Tom and Valerie are in Hawaii, where they will be doing their final task and reveal their winner._

* * *

" The four have earned a lot of good rewards, let's see what they got", said Simon.

Michael has got a trip to the Eqyptian style cruise, has earned a fortnight in the chipmunk sized plaza hotel penthouse, has also earned a $150 voucher, earned a tour around South America, earned a tour around France, has earned an invitation to a candadian wedding, and has earned a ticket to see this years Nascar race.

Valerie earned a trip to Cairo, and has earned a week in the chipmunk sized plaza hotel penthouse.

Nichole earned a trip to Cairo, has earned a week in the chipmunk sized plaza hotel penthouse, earned a tour around France, has also earned a tour around london, has earned an invitation to a candadian wedding, and has earned a ticket to see this years Nascar race.

Tom has earned a tour around London, and has earned an invitation to a canadian wedding.

* * *

" Michael sure has a lot of prizes eh, okay, it is time we announce what is going to happen, Alvin may you announce them", said Simon.

" Okay, well this grand finale will have three rounds, the first round will have the four, perform a game at the beach called volleyball, we will have three winners, the three winner will continue on the round 2, the losing player will rank forth place, in round 2 the final three will do a boat race, the first two to finish will do the final round, the final round is a race around the island, and the chipmunk who reaches the finish will win ten grand", said Alvin.

" Excellent, now, as for the other chipmunks, you will be able to help the others win, but unfortunately you can't chose who you are helping, in this bag are four stones, each of you will grab a stone, if you get a red you will help Michael, if you get a green you will help Nichole, if you get an orange you will help Tom and if you get a purple you will help Valerie", said Simon, he handed the bag to each chipmunk, who then grabbed a stone each but kept the stone in there palms without looking at them.

" Alright, show us what you got", said Simon, the eight opened their palms to see which coloured stone they got.

" Cole and Paris have red so they will be helping Michael. Chassidy and Charlene have green so they will be helping Nichole. Chloe and Joelle have orange so they will be helping Tom. And both Dexter and Cassinae have purple so they will be helping Valerie", said Simon.

Dexter is pleased to help Valerie win, even though Chassidy is dissapointed she can't help Michael win, she is fine will helping Nichole, and she also believes Michael will reach the second round as he got an advantage.

" Now in the volleyball game, we'll have two teams in the court, this is a best of 3 game so the first to get two points wins, first round is Michael verus Tom, Michael as you still have your shield, and has finally saved it until you reached the finally, it is now time you used it here, you will recieve and advantage, Tom's team needs to get two points to win while Michael's team needs to get one point to win", said Simon.

Tom groaned, " I obviously won't win", said Tom.

" First game, Michael serves", said Simon.

Michael served, he hit the ball over the net, Tom was about to hit it when it landed on the floor.

" Point goes to Michael, and Michael needs one point to win, so I guess he wins", said Simon.

Nichole's team and Valerie's team came up next.

" Nichole and Valerie, whoever loses this round will have to verse Tom in the eliminator round to see who will rank fourth place, now Valerie as you got a penalty you will need three points to win while Nichole needs two points to win, now Valerie serves the first point", said Simon.

Valerie served to Nichole, who knocked the ball but the ball didn't reach over the net.

" Point goes to Valerie, now we are tied, Valerie needs two to win and Nichole needs two to win, Nichole's turn to serve", said Simon.

Nichole then served to Valerie, who knocked the ball over to Chassidy, who knocked the ball over to Cassinae, who knocked the ball over to Charlene, who didn't knock it over hard enough.

" Two to Valerie, she needs one more to win", said Simon.

" What are you doing Charlene", snapped Nichole as she went to Charlene's face.

" I am trying to play a good game", said Charlene.

" You were obviously trying to make me lose, sabotaging my chances of winning", snapped Nichole.

" Would I really do that", said Charlene.

" Yes, you would", said Nichole.

" I am already eliminated, why would I sabotage you, it obviously wouldn't bring me back in the game", said Charlene.

" Yeah, well I bet you were moping about not winning and blamed us for eliminating you in Australia", said Nichole.

" It was Michael, Paris, Chloe and Joelle who got me eliminated, but out of the four of them, Michael is the only one still in the game, so if I was going to sabotage someone it would be him", said Charlene.

" Excuse me", growled Chassidy in shock.

" Come on guys, quit fighting", said Simon.

" Yeah, are we here to finish off a game, or are we going to spend the rest of the game arguing", said Alvin.

" We are here to finish off a game, and finally getting it over and done with", said Nichole.

" Excatly, now okay Valerie you serve", said Alvin.

Valerie served, to Nichole who knocked the ball to Dexter, who knocked the ball to Charlene who knocked the ball to Cassinae, who knocked the ball to Chassidy who knocked the ball to Valerie, who knocked the ball to Charlene, who knocked the ball to Dexter, who knocked the ball to Nichole who knocked the ball to Cassinae, who knocked the ball to Chassidy, who knocked the ball to Valerie, who was going to knock it over back to Nichole but unfortunately hit the net.

" Nichole scores a point, we are tied, whoever scores this next point wins, Okay Nichole you serve", said Simon.

Nichole served the ball to Valerie, her mind was focused on trying to win, but she wasn't concentrating on the ball, she knocked it though but the ball didn't go over the net.

" Valerie wins", said Simon.

" Still think I am trying to sabotage you Nichole", mocked Charlene.

" Shut up Charlene, I wasn't thinking, Now I have to go against Tom", said Nichole.

" What's wrong with that, is he a professional at volleyball", said Chassidy.

" No, me and him are together, if he wins then I will lose, then I will be upset, but if I win, then Tom will lose and I will still be upset", said Nichole.

" Gee, well if you do win, then win the game for Tom", said Charlene.

Nichole looked at Charlene.

" What", said Charlene.

" Since when did you get all caring", said Nichole.

" Hey don't make a big deal of it or I'll make you regret it, look if you win this match, then Tom would want you to win the game, if you lost the match, then you will be cheering for Tom, you would want him to win", said Charlene.

" Still though, why are you being so caring all of a sudden", said Nichole.

" What did I say about making a big deal of it, look I may have been a real pain in the camp games, and the movie games, and I know I have also been a pain in the around the games, I'm sorry okay", said Charlene.

" Well, okay, it's not just me you have to apologise to though, there is still a lot of people you have to apologise to", said Nichole.

" I will do that when the show is over", said Charlene.

* * *

" Okay this is the final volleyball match of this round Tom's team versus Nichole's team, this is a first to two game, so it's a best of three, the winner will join Michael and Valerie in the next round, Tom you serve", said Simon.

Tom served to Nichole who knocked the ball to Chloe, who knocked it over to Chassidy who knocked it over to Joelle, who was about to knock it over but the ball went past her.

" Nichole get's first point, if she gets the next point and she will win, Nichole you serve", said Simon.

Nichole knocked the ball to Tom who knocked it over to Charlene, who knocked it over to Joelle, who knocked it over to Chassidy, who knocked it to Nichole who knocked it over to Charlene, who knocked it over to Tom, who knocked it over to Chassidy who knocked the ball at the wrong Direction.

" Tom gets the next point, we are tied", said Simon.

" This is now getting tense", said Alvin.

" It sure is, whoever gets the next point win", said Simon.

Tom served the ball to Nichole, but Nichole knocked the ball so hard, it not only got only the net, but it was out of the court.

" Out, Tom scores the last point, Tom wins, Tom you have taken the final spot for round 2, Nichole Iam sorry to say this but you are now in forth place of the around the world games", said Simon.

Nichole then covered her face with her hands.

Tom went up to hug her.

" I'm sorry", he said.

" Don't be, I'm not mad at you, good luck on the game, I will be cheering for you", said Nichole.

" Don't worry Nichole, I will do my best, I will win this game, for you", said Tom.

" Now, Nichole, Charlene and Chassidy, you three are now no longer a team, as Nichole is now no longer a contestant, you three will seperate on help the remaining three, Michael, Valerie and Tom, in this bag is three stones, if you get the red you will join Michael's team, get the purple and you will join Valerie's Team, and if you get the orange you will join Tom's team", said Simon.

Nichole, Charlene and Chassidy each grabbed a stone from a bag, they opened their palms to reveal what they have.

" Nichole will join and help Tom, Charlene will help Valerie and Chassidy will help Michael", said Simon.

Chassidy felt pleased helping Michael, and even though Nichole was upset she was out of the game, she is started to over it pretty fast when she will be helping Tom win.

Michael, Valerie and Tom felt pleased now that they have their boyfriend/girlfriend helping them win. Michael has Chassidy by his side, Valerie has Dexter by her side, and Tom has Nichole by his side.

" Now Michael, Valerie and Tom, here is round 2, the boat race, here is what will happen, each of you have a raft to make, unfortunately they have been split into six pieces each and have been seperated, each raft has a different colour so you will each know what you are going for, Michael's raft is red, Valerie's raft is purple and Tom's raft is orange, once you find all the pieces and assemble them together to make the raft, you may use the raft and jorney you way to the ocean where two flags are hiding, the two who get the flags will move on to the final round, the other will rank third place in the around the world games", said Simon.

* * *

" Alright, helping Michael is Chassidy, Cole and Paris, helping Valerie is Charlene, Dexter and Cassinae, helping Tom is Nichole, Joelle and Chloe, okay, the race begins in 3, 2, 1, GO", Simon said.

The three teams, were off, each went to find the six scattered pieces of their raft.

So far they are still neck and neck with each other when building the raft, after each team has placed all six pieces on the raft, they each took off on the raft, out to the ocean, where the two flags are.

Once all three were sailing to the flags even though Michael's team and Valerie's team are tied, Tom's team is in front, half a minute later Tom has reached the first flag and grabbed it and raised it up.

" Tom has got the first flag, he will take part in the final race, now it's between Michael and Valerie, the next contestant to make it to the last flag will go against Tom in the last race", said Simon.

Michael's team and Valerie's team, kept on rowing, both Michael and Valerie are both willing to give all they got to take the final spot in the final race against Tom.

They were both just close to getting that final flag, and 15 seconds later the flag has been retrieved, and the chipmunk to retrieve it is...

...

...

...

Michael.

" Michael, congratulations, you and Tom will go against each other in the final race, Valerie, I am sorry to say this but even though you avoided being forth place yesturday, and you avoided being forth place today, you haven't avoided being in third, I am sorry to say this Valerie but you are out of the game", said Simon.

" I was so close", said Valerie.

" Don't worry Valerie, even though you didn't win, you were as close as you did last time in the Movie games", said Dexter.

" Really", said Valerie.

" Yeah, when I got eliminated first, I was hoping you would win, but you at least made it this far", said Dexter, then he pressed his lips against Valerie's.

" Thanks Dexter", said Valerie.

* * *

" Okay, Valerie, Dexter, Charlene and Cassinae, as Valerie is out of the game you are no longer a team, so she will have to help either Tom or Michael, what I have in the bag are four stones, two red and two blue, the two to get red will help Michael, the two to get the blue will help Tom", said Simon.

The four each picked up a stone from the bag.

" Dexter and Cassinae will be helping Michael. And both Valerie and Charlene will be helping Tom", said Simon.

Helping Michael are Chassidy, Dexter, Paris, Cassinae and Cole. Helping Tom is Nichole, Valerie, Joelle, Charlene and Chloe.

" Now, this is the final race, here is how we are going to play it, in the beach are two treasure chests, three members from each team, must dig up and find one of the chests, inside the chest is a flag, once they got a chest the next two members from the team will go into the jungle and climb up the trees to find a key to open the chest, once the chest is open the last member will head to the cliff, climb it, and raise their flag to the pole, the chipmunk who raises his flag will win $10,000", said Simon.

Michael and Tom looked confident, one of them is going to win, the other won't.

* * *

" Okay for Michael's team Cole, Paris and Dexter are digging for the chest, Chassidy and Cassinae and climbing the trees to find the key, and Michael will be venturing up the mountain, and For Tom's team, Joelle, Chloe and Charlene will be digging for the treausre, Valerie and Nichole will be climbing the trees to find the key, and Tom will be climbing the mountain, this is the moment we have all been waiting for, after this the around the world games is finally over, okay are you ready, the final race will begin in 3, 2, 1, GO", said Simon.

Both teams began digging, at the start due to being so much sand the chests were a bit difficult to find, but after a while, Cole, Paris and Dexter found a chest, and both Chassidy and Cassinae ran into the forest to find the key.

Both were climbing up a few trees, both couldn't find a key, Tom's team, (Joelle, Chloe and Charlene) finally found the other chest, and both Valerie and Nichole ran in the jungle to catch up with Chassidy and Cassinae, both teams are neck and neck, until Valerie and Nichole found a key and went running to the chest.

At one moment Michael's team was in the lead, now Tom's team is leading.

Once Nichole and Valerie headed for the chest, Cassinae and Chassidy found their key and began catching up.

Once Tom got his flag, he started to run toward the mountain. once he was at the mountain Michael got his flag and caught up, soon all two chipmunks were tied and were halfway up the mountain, who is going to win, Tom or Michael, this is the moment you have been waiting for.

Both Tom and Michael are at the top of the mountain and are running towards the pole, as it turns out, it looked like they both reached the pole.

" It looks like we have a tie, however we also have a photo shoot, we are going to check who made it first", said Simon.

* * *

" Well, even though you both made it to the pole, one of you managed to touch it before the other, we checked the cameras, looked through the video in slow motion, and spotted who touched the pole first, the winner's name is written on a card sealed in an envelope, along with the $10,000 cheque, it will be here in a minute, before we reveal the winnner, I just want to say you guys have been amazing, congratulations on making it this far, and thanks to the rest of you for participating", said Simon.

" Well, we did have a good time", said Michael.

" Yeah, shame it had to end", said Tom.

" Well Alvin has the envelope, and he will reveal who the winner is", said Simon.

" And here I am, even though I am revealing the winner, the two that present the reward to the winner, is the winner of the camp games which is Simon, and the winner of the movie games Jeanette", said Alvin.

Simon and Jeanette then stepped forward ready to congratulate the winner, Jeanette was wearing a sparkling Purple dress.

Alvin opened the envelope, pulled out the card with the winners name, gave the envelope to Simon who took the cheque out and kept hold of it.

" And the winner of the around the world games is...

...

...

...

MICHAEL", shouted Alvin.

Michael just stood there in shock.

" I won", he said.

" Yeah Mike, you won, congratulations", said Alvin.

" YEAHHHHHH", Michael cheered, as the other eleven clapped.

Michael turned to Tom.

" Good game", said Michael.

" Yeah good game", said Tom as the two hugged it out.

Then Michael went to Jeanette and Simon.

" Michael, congratulations on winning the around the world games, for that I reward you ten thousand dollars", said Simon, handing Michael the cheque.

" Congratulations Michael, I was hoping it would be you", said Jeanette, planting a kiss on Michael's cheek.

" Thanks guys", said Michael.

" Okay, Simon, Jeanette, Michael, our three winners of the camp games, movie games and the around the world games, I say you three deserve a picture", said Alvin, he pulled our a camera and pointed it at the three.

" Okay, pose in anyway how", said Alvin

Simon, Jeanette and Michael did their pose, Simon and Jeanette wrapped their arms around each other, Jeanette planted a kiss on Simon's cheek, and Michael turned back to back with Jeanette, gave a wink to the camera and gave the peace out sign.

Alvin took the picture.

" Congratulations Michael, you deserve it", said Chassidy, planting her lips on Michael's.

" Thank Chassidy", said Michael.

" You did amazing Tom, you and I both did make it this far", said Nichole, wrapping her arms around Tom.

" Shame neither of us won", said Tom.

" Yeah shame, but at least we got some great rewards", said Nichole, planting a kiss on Tom's cheek.

" Yeah, we have", said Tom.

Dexter went to Valerie and planted his lips on hers.

" Wow, Dexter, what was that for", said Valerie.

" For making it as close as you can, you not only avoided being fifth place, but you avoided being forth place too", said Dexter.

" Yeah, I still can't help but feel bad, I made a real move getting your brother Cole eliminated", said Valerie.

" You heard what he said, he doesn't mind, you made a good move, he also told me that he doesn't mind, we all played fair", said Dexter.

" Yeah we did, well, great game we played", said Valerie, wrapping her arms around Dexter.

" Yep, great game", said Dexter.

For the rest of the day, everyone was in first class having a party, celebrating their around the world games winner.

Michael.

**In the camp games, the winner was Simon, in the movie games the winner was Jeanette, in the around the world games the winner was Michael.**

**Well how was that, the story is now offically over, about time too, last time in the movie games, it took me a year to start the story and finish it, the around the world games will not end the year I started it.**

**I have a lot of people to thank.**

**I would like to thank Alvinascar5, for sending me Tom and Nichole.**

**I would like to thank AATC4EVER for sending me Dexter, Valerie, Chloe, Cole and Paris.**

**And I would like to thank TheSimonette254 for sending me Michael, Chassidy, Cassinae and Joelle.**

**I hope you all have enjoyed this story and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
